


High on the Beach

by Aaeris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content, Stiles Has Issues, Surfer!Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaeris/pseuds/Aaeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charismatic and popular surf champion Derek Hale comes to Hawaii to tame the biggest waves in his new competition. Meanwhile,  lonely, bitter and haunted by a dreadful past, ex surfer Stiles Stilinski doesn’t want to do anything with water anymore. Or surfboards. Or Derek. Definitely not Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes you can find. I only read it once because I'm lazy.  
> -I know nothing about surfing; all my knowledge is with Wikipedia and it has its limits. But it's pretty much a romance between two surfers and not a documentary about the actual sport.  
> -It's just a summer lovin' story with a beach, weed and good times. I hope you enjoy this as much as your own summer! :-)

[ ](http://www.pixiz.com/template/Collage-Pele-mele-5-photos-Noir-et-blanc-2529)

**Two years ago**

_Bleary eyed, hair spiky and all over the place, Stiles wakes up and rubs a hand across his face, sighing in annoyance. He huffs against his pillow. ‘’Go annoy your boyfriend, Allison. I need my beauty sleep,’’ he mumbles sleepily, already on the edge of sleep again. Allison shakes his shoulder again, climbing in his bed._

_‘’Stiles,’’ she whines urgently. ‘’Scott is asleep,’’_

_‘’Yeah, and so was I, until you come to my room in the middle of the freaking night.’’ He opens an eye, now more awake than two minutes ago. ‘’And how did you get in the house in the first place?’’ he asks, perplexed._

_‘’Scott gave me a key a month ago,’’ she shrugs._

_‘’Wow, it’s going strong between you two.’’ He teases, but his words are still a mess because of his lack of sleep. ‘’And as much as I love you, and I’m flattered that you decide to go to your boyfriend’s brother’s bedroom in the middle of the night, I’m not really into doing this behind his back.’’ Allison rolls her eyes and as she stands, Stiles understands immediately._

_‘’Stop joking for two seconds, Stiles. Tomorrow, we’re graduating high school,’’ she says way too chirpy for this hour of the night._

_‘’I’ve noticed. And that is why I need my beauty sleep,’’ he covers his head with his sheets, until Allison yanks them away, face inches away from Stiles. He can smell her vanilla smell breath from the gums she’s always carrying with her._

_‘’I want to ride the waves one last time.’’ She says excitingly and as much as he wants a full night of sleep before the big day before all of his friends are going to be busy with post graduation things, and be ready to go to college, who knows when he’s going to get to surf again. Actually, going pro, he’s going to surf quite a lot, but maybe not with his little group of friends as much as he’d like. Allison and Lydia do competitions like him, but just enjoying surfing for the fun of it, with no points, no stress, it’s going to be rare._

_So he can’t refuse his friend’s request. She tugs at his arm and hosts him out of bed._

_Surfing in the middle of the night is Stiles and Allison’s thing and they bonded over it when Allison started dating Scott a year ago. Stiles changes in his combination instead of just his swimsuit as it is a chilly night. As chilly as you can get in Hawaii, at least. They sneak out of the house, being extra careful to not wake Stiles’ parents, John and Melissa, and his brother Scott._

_They go to the garage when Stiles grabs his surfboard; his mother’s. They can hear from Stiles’ house the faint sound of the waves crashing and they smell the salty air. Stiles always felt he was truly blessed to live in such an amazing place. Stiles is born and bred in Maui, Hawaii, and he basically grew up in the water. He believes that he learnt swimming and stay straight on a surfboard before he could walk._

_As they listen to the gentle waves, they can easily go to the waters near his house, but the waves are not as big or as badass as the infamous waves of Jaws. The guy who came up with that name really didn’t think things through, Stiles thinks. Nevertheless, these waves are ones of the biggest in the world and one of the hottest spot in Hawaii that attract tourists, surfing lovers and competitions every year._

_People who are inexperienced don’t surf there. Even less in the middle of the night, but they are stupid, so._

_The full moon reflects perfectly well in the still waters. Stiles can see a wave forming in the distance and he grins. They chuckle as they reach the ocean. They handle the smaller waves, not wanting to tackle the bigger ones in this time of night. They barely fall, standing straight and strong on their surfboards._

_An hour later, satisfied by a great surfing session, they sit on their surfboards, gently swaying with the waves._

_‘’Can you believe that tomorrow is graduation? It seems like yesterday that I was the new girl in town,’’ she says, smiling._

_‘’It also seems like yesterday to me because I can’t get the image of a drooling Scott when he saw you in this very same beach a year ago out of my head,’’ he fakes a shudder and Allison punches him in the arm lightly, giggling._

_‘’Look at us, now. Lydia is going to the university of M_ _ā_ _noa_ _, you and Scott are going to compete all around the world,’’ she ruffles his hair and he swats her hand away half-heartedly. ‘’We are all so proud of the both of you, you know?’’ Allison pauses. ‘’Keep an eye on Scott for me, alright? We don’t want him to get lost,’’ She teases, but Stiles knows her words are serious. Allison and Scott, as sweet a couple as they are, don’t know if they are going to last. After all, they are simply high school sweethearts, and after graduation, she’s going to travel, and Scott will, too, but to surf. They may find a way to stay together but in the long haul, Stiles doubts it. But he has to give it to them; as young as they are, they handle the situation with a lot of maturity. ‘’You’re a really talented surfer, Stiles. I’m rooting for you,’’ she says with a wink and the dimple in her cheek as she smiles deepens._

_‘’I’m going to Australia in a couple of weeks. I still can’t believe it,’’ he can’t believe that he’s going to go pro; he’s done with local competitions in his home. He proved his worth and now, he’s going to compete with the most talented and idolized surfers in the world. He can’t believe his chance._

_‘’You’re going to do great… every sponsor will be in the palm of your hand as soon as they see you hitting those waves. I can’t wait to see your face in Surfer magazine,’’ she teases as she pinches his cheek. He swats his hand away and laughs, blushing._

_‘’Shut up,’’ he sobers up quickly. ‘’You can go pro, too. You’re good.’’_

_She shrugs. ‘’No. I want to see the world,’’ she says as she gazes blankly in front of her. Stiles nods; he knows that, about her want to see the world, and not seeing the world through surfer eyes. She wants to spend a whole year in Europe before going to college. Everyone who knows her knows that. Scott is surprisingly okay and support his girlfriend to do so. ‘’First stop, France,’’ she says. ‘’Where my ancestors are from.’’_

_‘’Well, I’m going to miss you. Our middle of the night escapes more, but...’’_

_‘’Shut up,’’ she rolls her eyes. ‘’I’m going to be back, asshole. Hawaii is my home.’’_

_‘’Yeah, we do have a wonderful ho…oh,’’ Stiles says, perplexed when he felt something touching his leg. Allison frowns at him._

_‘’What?’’_

_‘’I- nothing. I just thought something touched my leg. It’s probably seaweeds. I- whoa!’’ Stiles exclaims when something hard bumped against his surfboard and something rough grazed his leg. He let out a pained cry and he suddenly falls in the water when whatever was bumping against his surfboard make it split in two._

_‘’Stiles!’’ Allison screams and it’s the last thing he knows before he watches teeth sinking into Allison’s leg and cold, black eyes of a shark looking at him._

_He remembers vaguely swimming to the shore with a messed up leg and an unconscious Allison against his chest. ‘’Stay with me, Alli, stay with me!’’ he says urgently, but his vision already began to go dark around the edges. He looks behind to make sure the shark doesn’t follow him, but he just sees the two surfboards floating to the surface._

_As he crawls to the wet sand, inhabitants that live near the shore and had heard of Allison’s screams, went to run to them. Stiles realizes with a start that it’s now the morning, the sun going up slowly, waking up the people to get ready for the day. And he notices with fear the missing leg of Allison, or the pooling of blood steadily growing to his own leg and side. He passes out._

_A few minutes later, the Sheriff arrives after the paramedics did. John takes a look to the scene, bloody sand, people looking around curiously, some with grim looks, because it’s not the first shark attack to happen, and some with exasperation, because everybody knows you can’t surf during the night. It’s too dangerous; it’s when the sharks come up to eat._

_The Sheriff shakes his head. ‘’A shark attack, Parrish?’’ he asks his deputy, who nods uncertainly. His eyes are watery and he inhales shakily. ‘’John…’’ he starts, but the Sheriff is too busy looking at the too pale girl, eyes open and empty, looking at nothing._

_‘’Female, 18, dead. Cause of death: shark attack at Peahi beach. Left leg is missing, loss of too much blood,’’ a voice says as they pass the Sheriff with the stretcher. The Sheriff gulps hard, in shock and in denial to see a girl he knows too well death, just like that. Then, realization hits him hard._

_‘’She wasn’t alone,’’ he states and it’s not a question. He knows, like everybody else, that Allison and Stiles are the ones to go breaking rules to surf in the middle of the night. As much as he says to Stiles not to do that, he still goes. ‘’Where is he?’’ he asks Jordan. ‘’Where is my son?’’ he hisses in Parrish’ face and he startles._

_‘’He’s fine! He’s fine,’’ he exclaims readily. ‘’He’s not like-‘’ he shallows hard. ‘’I-I mean, he’s…’’_

_‘’Parrish, where is he?’’ he asks calmly, but his voice is shaking. It’s enough that he sees Allison’s lifeless body, and how is he going to announce the news to her father, to Scott? He can’t have other bad news. He follows Parrish where Stiles is still on the ground, paramedics surround him, trying to stop the flow of blood. He only hears ‘’heart going strong,’’ or ‘’he’s going to survive this’’, and ‘’going to leave a nasty scar,’’ and ‘’be ready to lift him on the stretcher, on the counts of one, two, three.’’_

_The Sheriff cries and goes to touch Stiles’ pasty cheek when he’s secured on the stretcher. He doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hand all the way to the hospital._

_When he wakes up, he doesn’t smile, everything in life makes no sense anymore. Everyone grief the loss of Allison in their own ways and what was supposed to be an unforgettable summer full of good memories to bring to college or in Europe, it was full of angry fits from Stiles, sleeping around from Lydia and tears from Scott. As the months pass, people try to move on and they eventually get on with their lives; Lydia stopped sleeping around and met a boy in college, Scott smiles more and more and life goes on – except, except Stiles is still stock in the past and he has the scars to remind him of it everyday._

**_Present_ **

Derek Hale, charismatic, best surfer of his category, friendly and a _charmeur de ces dames,_ arrives in Hawaii a few minutes ago and he exhales.

‘’It’s good to be home,’’ he murmurs as he smells the salty air, looking at the waves hitting the shore with reasoning force. Although Hawaii isn’t technically his home, as he was born and bred in California, he always imagined Hawaii his home, and he spent more time surfing here than in Cali. He smiles at the blue sky, and turns around to see one of his best friends, Erica, fast asleep in his bed, blond locks falling unto her face, snoring like a caveman, starfish freestyle. He shakes his head at her silliness. But she has a right to be deathly tired; they just finished a competition in South Africa and he, too, feels jetlagged.

He slaps her foot as he passes the bed, stripping his T-shirt and searching for his swim trucks in his closet. She groans in protest.

‘’Come on, ‘Ric, let’s hit some waves,’’ he says way too enthusiastically for someone who just compete with people in the like of Kelly Slater.

‘’Don’t wanna,’’ she mumbles in Derek’s pillow. ‘’I’ve been competing and practicing non-stop for weeks; now what I want to do is sleep and eat junk food all day.’’

‘’Do that and see if you can be on your board straight,’’ Derek says as he completely strips to put in his swim struck. He now knows that modesty with Erica is foreign; he realized that when he first became friends with her and he saw way too many flashes of her boobs and she never seemed to be embarrassed about it.

‘’Fuck that,’’ she says, turning her back to Derek. ‘’I didn’t come here, a month before competitions may I add, just to get drag to the waters so soon. Let me sleep,’’

‘’Nu uh,’’ Derek shakes his head and rolls his head. ‘’You tag along because Boyd…’’

‘’Don’t say his name. He’s being a dick. A humongous, veiny dick I’d like to impale him with it until he feels it deep in his throat until he pukes semen.’’

‘’That’s too graphic. And gross, even for you,’’ Derek scrunches his nose. ‘’Do whatever you want. I’m going.’’ He tries to kiss her cheek, but she slaps him across the face, buried his face even deeper and groans in frustration.

Derek shrugs with an amused smile and leaves his uncle’s (and coach) beach house and go to the shed to retrieve his board.  He can just easily surf behind the house, but he’s a man’s person, a social magnet, and he craves seeing new faces -and even older ones-. He mostly uses his uncle’s private beach when he needs to practice and Peter is here to yell his accomplishments, or his failures. His uncle is something else, but if it wouldn’t be for him, Derek’s job certainly wouldn’t be surfing.

After a short walk of a few minutes, he arrives to one of the most likable beaches in Maui. He nods at fellow surfers, watches families and friends gathering together, laughter filling the air. But as he stands on his surfboard, only the sound of the waves purchasing him, the deafening sounds of waves moving and him breaking the surface is all that matters.

As he sits on the sand a moment later, skin still glistering with droplets of waters, he feels someone hiding the sun from him. He opens his eyes and looks up, ready to shout something to the person who dared blocking the sun, until he sees a young man, beaming at him with think brown locks.

‘’Derek Hale,’’ he states, looking down at him, eyes amused and excited. Derek stands up and looks at the newcomer.

‘’If it isn’t Scott McCall,’’ he announces with a smile. Scott hugs him tightly.

‘’Long time no see, man!’’ Derek chuckles as he taps the younger man on the back.

‘’It’s been a year,’’ Derek says as he steps back.

Derek met Scott two years ago when Scott was freshly out of high school and it was his first competition going pro. Seeing the kid, big eyes going even larger as he saw all the best surfers of the world and he had the same expression Derek knew he had when he first surfed among them; the look of awe, admiration, but also fear and the thoughts going in your head ‘ _’This is it, I’m with them, I’m a part of it._ ’’ Seeing so much of him in Scott back then, he approached him, showed him the ropes, even new techniques. They became well-acquainted and after the World Qualifying Tour in Australia that year, Scott finished third, and he knew Scott could go far. After that, they see each other from time to time in different competitions.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Scott asks as they sit on the warm sand.

‘’For WCT,’’

Scott looks puzzle. ‘’The qualifying is just in a month. A little early, aren’t you?’’

‘’I just came from competitions in South Africa. I wanted to come earlier. Test the waves a little bit,’’

Truth be told, he loves Hawaii. Always had, always will. There’s something calming, soothing about it. Hawaii is the home of surfing; he would be a fool not to love it. Ever since his uncle/coach Peter came here a few years ago, he couldn’t bring himself to stop coming here.

‘’Oh, man. It was crazy! I watched you; you were damn good. You finished first in all of the competitions!’’ Scott gushes. ‘’Some people says you’re the next Kelly Slater.’’ Derek laughs hard at that.

‘’I’m better then Kelly Slater.’’ He says in all seriousness, rolling his eyes.

‘’Aren’t you modest.’’ Scott replies. ‘’Come on, let’s go hit the waves!’’ Derek nods eagerly. Even though it wasn’t long since he surfed that day, his exes and friends joke that he has the same stamina for surfing and having sex. Derek can’t argue with that; it’s true with both cases.

Derek preens a little, it’s true, when people stops on the beach to stare at the two of them, surfing waves without falling, doing the manoeuvres perfectly.

‘’That was damn cool,’’ Scott exclaims as they just sit on their boards. ‘’We should do this more often this month,’’

‘’Oh course, man,’’ Derek slaps his fist against Scott, beaming at him. ‘’Damn, I’m hungry. I’d eat a fucking whale,’’ he says as he lays on his stomach and began to paddle with his arms to reach the shore. Scott does the same.

‘’There’s my mum’s restaurant. It’s pretty popular; people likes it. They have the best sea food ever.’’ As they reach the sand, Scott shakes himself like a ragdoll to get rid of the water. ‘’They have the best Krabby Patty ever!’’ Derek stops and stares at him, arching an eyebrow.

‘’Krabby Patty?’’

‘’Yeah, dude. Hey, don’t judge. My brother was a total fan of Sponge Bob when we were growing up and he totally wanted to make homage to it or something. The name has stick.’’ He takes his board and slaps Derek in the back. ‘’Let’s go!’’

-X-

The restaurant is literally two feet from the shore. A nice terrace is present and music is booming. Derek has been there, before. Who didn’t? This place is a must see when you come to this area in Hawaii. Good food, good music, good place. He hadn’t come to Hawaii for a little over two years, but the place hasn’t changed much. It’s popular not just because of the food -glorious, glorious food! - but it’s also a store where you can get a new surfboard, equipment and surfing lessons.

‘’Here, there’s a table!’’ Scott says happily. ‘’With everybody!’’ he almost runs to the table, already full of people. Derek doesn’t know any of these people, but he smiles his charming smile and waves to them.

‘’Guys, this is Derek Hale,’’ Scott says as he sits between a gorgeous redhead girl and a young-looking blue-eyed kid.

‘’De-derek Hale?’’ the young-looking blue eyed kid says, stuttering. Scott huffs.

‘’It appears you have a fan,’’ he says cheerfully as Derek laughs and sits in front of the younger boy. ‘’It’s Liam Dunbar.’’

‘’Hey, Liam, you surf?’’ he asks in a friendly voice, but poor kid, he’s blushing so hard.

‘’Liam kinda have a manly crush on you. It’s not even funny,’’ the dark-skinned boy next to Liam says. ‘’I’m Mason.’’ He says, nodding at Derek.

‘’It’s not a manly crush. He just appreciates a good surfer when he sees one. Your cutbacks are always flawless, and the tube rides you do are good, but it can be better. I give you a way of improvement.’’

Derek arches an eyebrow at the redhead girl and smirks. ‘’You surf, then?’’

‘’Yes,’’ she says in a clipped-tone. ‘’Don’t I look the part?’’ Derek gives her a quick once over, even though the table cuts her lower body. A beach dress, sun-kissed skin that freckled. Green, piercing and intelligent eyes, sun-glasses perched on her head. She seems to study him from her steely gaze.

‘’You look like a student,’’ he blurts out. He doesn’t know why he just says that. He noticed the college students mingling around the beaches, the school year was just finished, and she has a pile of books next to her. It couldn’t have fooled him.

Lydia throws her head back and laughs freely. ‘’I’m studying in oceanography. But I surf as a hobby, and even then, I’m sure I can be better at tube riding.’’ She says with a smirk. Liam is still looking at Derek with a love-struck expression, Mason is looking at a waiter he had his eyes on for a while and Scott tries to catch the eye of a certain waiter. When he does, he yells:

‘’Stiles!’’ he waves at him until Stiles comes to their table. ‘’Take our orders, we’re hungry,’’ Scott whines.

Stiles rolls his eyes. ‘’If you haven’t noticed, it’s a fucking full house. Wait like everybody else,’’

‘’Come on, Stiles,’’ Scott complains. Stiles looks at Lydia’s pout and relents.

‘’Fine, fine,’’ he says with a sigh. ‘’What would it be?’’ he says as he takes pen and paper. Originally, he has no problem knowing what they take, but as it is a full house, he needs to be organised.

‘’You already know what we take, Stiles,’’ Lydia says, crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles nods at her absentminded, looking at a table who was watching him impatiently.

‘’But Derek here,’’ Scott says, pointing at Derek with a goofy smile. Stiles looks at Derek for the first time, obviously not noticing a new face among the ones he’s used to see. ‘’What would it be?’’ he asks rather impatiently when the table next to him were getting on his nerves. He hates when it’s a full house. Good food, but impatient people. Those are usually tourists.

‘’What do you suggest?’’ Derek asks in his most charming self. ‘’Something not fattening?’’ he asks the young waiter, smiling up at him. Stiles arches an eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed.

“Sure,’’ he deadpans. ‘’We have a big glass of fresh water and to help you to digest it, have a gulp of air.’’ His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

‘’Stiles,’’ Scott hisses at him, frowning. ‘’Be nice.’’ To the surprise of everybody around the table, and even to Stiles, Derek laughs loudly and openly.

‘’Scott, your new friend is deranged,’’ Lydia says quietly.

‘’No, no, actually, you’re right,’’ Derek says easily, offering Stiles a sincere smile. ‘’It’s a place for greasy food and greasy goodness, after all,’’ he taps his fingers on the table. ‘’Bring me your favorite thing,’’ Scott frowns at him.

‘’Are you sure?’’ he asks, because he already knows what Stiles is going to bring him.

Stiles leaves without another word. Derek shrugs.

‘’It’s rare to see people not going at Stiles’ throat when he acts like a douche,’’ Lydia muses. ‘’I mean, I’m no expert, but seeing Stiles being all sarcastic, and even mean with the patrons, he mustn’t have a lot of tips.’’

‘’Yeah, but you’re Derek Hale,’’ Liam gush, looking starry-eyed at Derek. ‘’I’m sure it’s not in your nature to snap at people.’’

Derek smirks at the kid; he is cute and his crush on him is adorable. ‘’My sisters are the queens of sarcasm. And my uncle is the king of touchiness. I know my way around these people.’’

‘’Stiles is the worst,’’ Lydia says.

‘’Lydia,’’ Scott says. ‘’Shut it,’’ he warns, glaring at her. She shrugs her shoulders, continuing to read her book.

‘’Stiles has a lot of issues,’’ Mason says, feeling the need to fill up on what Derek is missing on. Before he can continue, Stiles drops a plate unceremoniously in front of Lydia, then the others, making loud noises. Obviously, he doesn’t care about manners or how to serve clients properly. 

‘’If I wouldn’t know you, Stiles, you wouldn’t have a tip from me,’’ she spats at him.

‘’I’m wound, Lydia,’’ Stiles replies coldly. ‘’And here’s my favorite,’’ he says, dropping a large bowl in front of Derek. Instead of a salty goodness that everybody is eating, it’s a sweet one. It’s the biggest chocolate gooey brownies Derek has ever seen. It has two piece of brownies, with a drizzle of fudge on top, with vanilla ice cream, two kinds of drizzle – chocolate and caramel- and a mountain of whip cream with cherry on top.

‘’Have a great heart attack with that,’’ he says with a fake smile.

‘’Stiles,’’ Scott whines. ‘’We’re all eating dinner. You could have chosen something that is not that. Surely Derek don’t want to eat dessert just for dinner,’’

‘’He asks me for my favorite. It’s my favorite thing on the menu.’’ He shrugs, faking innocence at his brother.

‘’It’s fine, Scott,’’ Derek says, shoving a mouthful in his mouth. ‘’It’s quite good,’’ he says, looking at Stiles straight in the eye. Stiles nods silently, and leave to wait other tables. When the sun sets and the restaurant is almost empty, the group start leaving. Scott waves half-heartedly at Stiles who cleans a table. Lydia, Mason and Liam gather near the door, like they do every time they eat here and look at Stiles who is working, wondering if they should say something, before giving up and leaving without another word. Derek gives him one last look before leaving with the others.

After a few more minutes, Stiles goes to the table to clean up and to collect the tips they leave on the table. On Lydia’s recipe, like usual, there’s a note and it’s no different than the others, but it always brings a sight smile to grace his young face.

 _You’re still a jerk and your skills in waiting tables can improve greatly, but I still love you_.

She gives him, like always, a big tip. Liam and Mason each drew a smiley face on their recipe with their tips.

 _I miss your lessons_ , was what Liam had written in small script.

 _Come to our spot, sometimes_ , Scott says to his recipe. It’s a thing, now. It’s easier now to talk to Stiles via little notes like that. Maybe it reality, it’s harder; people don’t know what to say, how to act. Our spot… the beach called Jaws; fear by many, thrilling for others. Stiles was once thrilled by it, now he fears it.

He looks at the new guy’s note. He knows who he is alright; who wouldn’t, when you grow up surfing, when you’re surrounded by water? And especially, when you grow up with Liam, Derek Hale’s personal fan boy. It just surprises him when he realized he left him a note as well in elegant script.

 _The brownies were delicious. Any other recommendations_? With a ridiculous smiley face and a very large tip for the shitty service he got from him.

But for the first time, in a very long time, Stiles smiles and chuckles quietly. It ends as quickly as it comes, but it still happened. He’s a work in progress.

 **-X** -

For the next few days, Derek spend it outside, riding waves with Scott, Lydia, and sometimes Liam and Mason. Erica finally joins them when she decides she had enough of hibernate and scavenging Peter’s kitchen.

It’s the third day since Derek touches the Hawaiian soil and Kira, Scott’s girlfriend, join them after a long trip to Japan.

‘’I missed you like a graham cookie misses his marshmallow,’’ she says as she kisses Scott vigorously. He returns her kisses like he can’t get enough.

‘’And I missed you like a surfer miss the waves,’’ he says back. Derek looks at them in wonder. Lydia looks like she wants to puke.

‘’It’s sickeningly cute, it makes me sick,’’ she grumbles.

‘’It’s both of us,’’ Erica says, grimacing at the couple’s affection. She still isn’t over Boyd; she never will. These two are like that; they are in love, they argue, they fight, they have angry and amazing sex, it’s good for a few months, then they do the same thing. Derek told her once why she keeps doing it; her answer is that it’s exciting. She loves Boyd, he loves her and fighting and make up is what they do. And, in a vulgar whisper, she told him that angry sex is the best and he should try someday. He’d have to find someone to fight with, first.

When the couple _finally_ acknowledge their presence, Kira beams warmly at Derek and envelops him and Erica in a tight hug. He likes her; he doesn’t know her well, but she came to a few competitions to see Scott over the last year.

‘’How was your trip to Japan?’’ Lydia asks, looping her arm with Kira’s. Kira smiles at her and explains how her family was and how amazing Tokyo was. “You should all go someday. It’s literally amazing. Which reminds me… Scott, my grandparents want to see you. In Japan.’’ She says slowly, unsure of his response. He almost stumbles in the sand; Erica doesn’t hide the fact she’s laughing at his expense.

‘’The awkward talk where boyfriend meets the entire family,’’ she murmurs to Derek and he scoffs.

‘’But I- I already met your parents. Your family,’’ he stutters

‘’Yes,’’ Kira says. ‘’But not my relatives in Japan. Family is very important in Japanese culture. And there’s also my relatives in South Korea.’’ She adds, looking at her boyfriend with big, pleading eyes.

‘’It’ll be great,’’ he says with a smile, even though meeting the family of your beloved one is something akin to horrific nightmare. ‘’But, uh, no sushi, this time.’’

‘’There’s pizza in Japan,’’ she giggles. Lydia laughs at that, telling Derek and Erica something about Scott’s first meeting with Kira’s parents ended in disaster with sushi, wasabi and ending the evening devouring a pizza. He’s not sure he’s fallowing everything, but that’s pretty much the gist of it.

They are in a remote area where the waves are known to be aggressive, the coral can be a bit too much when you’re not used to the water, so there’s no one of this part of beach and that’s why they like going there so much.

Kira, the petite and cute awkward girl is still pretty agile on a surfboard. Erica enjoys pushing him off his board when she gets too close to him -which can be annoying, but it’s Erica- Lydia is doing pretty well on her own. Scott often says to him that she had the opportunity to go pro, like him, like his brother -and on that topic, he immediately changes the subject- but she preferred continuing her education.

When the sky grows orange with a rosy hue, they decide to light a fire on the beach. Lydia, Erica and Kira go to Scott’s car to retrieve the beers.

Derek is in the middle of lighting the fire when he sees movement from the corner of his eyes. He lifts his head and sees a dark silhouette on a hill near where they are. The beach is kind of in the middle of a crevice and sandy and rocky hills surround the area.

Even from afar, he can still recognize the lean body with slump shoulders, like someone giving up, someone walking without a purpose in life.

‘’What is he doing up there?’’ Derek asks absently. Scott looks up and sighs.

‘’He does that, sometimes,’’ he retorts like it doesn’t surprise him in the least that his brother creeps on him like that. ‘’He used to come here with us all the time. I tell him everyday that he’s welcome to join us, but he just wants to be left alone. I try my hardest, you know,’’ he sits on the sand, defeated. ‘’Dad said to give him the time he needs. But he’s like a recluse, now.’’

‘’What happened?’’ he asks, watching as the silhouette gets farther away.

‘’Two years ago, my ex girlfriend and he went surfing in the middle of the night. She died, he didn’t, but he was injured. He got angry at everything; he refused to go pro, even though he had the chance to, with me. He just… changed.’’

Derek hums, not knowing what to say. What do you say to a broken family, to a brother and friend who doesn’t know what to do to help them? He never thought about something like that; his sisters are well, his parents are loving and never had an issue with his family, or friends. It must be hard on Scott to see someone he loves go through something like that.

‘’So, brothers, eh? Sorry to say, but you don’t look much alike,’’ he says with an easy smile to ease up some of the tension. Pale skin, lean and upturn nose makes a big contrast from bronze skin, bulky body and Latino-looking.

Scott throws his head back and laughs. ‘’As we grew up, people kept asking us the same thing. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me, yeah, I know, a total fucker. Stiles’ mom died when we were five. We still grew up together, because his mom is the first person to teach me how to surf… our parents got together when we were eight. They make a pretty good pair, if I say so myself.’’

‘’I bet they do,’’

‘’We got beer!’’ Mason yells as he suddenly appears in front of them.

‘’Guys, what you are doing here?’’ Scott groans. ‘’You’re just babies! You’re not allowed to drink,’’

‘’You’re not allowed to drink either!’’ Liam says, sitting next to Derek. ‘’And we’re eighteen, fresh out of high school; not toddlers. We already had sex!’’ Mason exclaims.

‘’I’m almost 21, I do what I want.’’ Scott says, grabbing a beer and ignorant Mason’s last comment about his sex life.

‘’They literally just appear from nowhere,’’ Lydia says as she approaches with Erica and Kira.

‘’Well, you were ready to get drunk, and you didn’t call us!’’ Mason complains.

‘’We wouldn’t want you, Liam, getting drunk with Derek here. We wouldn’t be able to stop you from doing… things,’’ Erica says with a smirk, looking at Derek with mischief in her eyes.

Liam’s adoration is cute, as long as it stays an adoration, Derek tells himself firmly as Erica doesn’t stop teasing him about it all.night.long.

-X-

Derek walks into _Mel’s_ , smelling the rich coffee, waffles and pancakes in butter and maple syrup. It’s early to be up and about, but he likes to wake up early and ride some waves while the beach is empty. Even in its early hours of the morning, Scott’s mom’s restaurant is as busy as any rush hours of the day. This restaurant is as popular as it gets, and with reason; these waffles, the first time he tried them when he first came to this town a few yeas ago, was heavenly. It’s pure gold; and as a matter of facts, Stiles is working this morning, busying himself to a table. Sometimes with a fake smile, sometime with a pout and a roll of the eye. His bad manners and his bad attitude doesn’t seem to bother the costumers.

He sees Stiles counting money behind the bar and decides to go straight there instead of waiting at a table.

‘’Hey!’’ he says overly enthusiastic. Stiles looks up and arches an eyebrow, not hiding his distaste and annoyance.

‘’Isn’t it my brother’s new puppet,’’ he looks down again, counting his money. When he realizes Derek is still standing there, smiling with his stupid smile, his stupid bunny teeth, his stupid non-judgy eyebrows and his stupid tank top, ready for a swim, Stiles signs loudly. ‘’What do you want?’’ he drawls.

‘’It’s a restaurant. With food. I want food,’’ Derek shrugs, sitting on a barstool, staring at Stiles and now, it makes him deeply uncomfortable. ‘’Go ask Sam,’’ Stiles points with his finger. ‘’I’m busy, don’t you see?”

“I can wait,’’ Stiles stops what he’s doing.

‘’Of course you would,’’ he shakes his head and leans again the bar. ‘’Alright, big guy. What would it be?’’ Derek beams at that. Stiles thinks he looks ridiculous; being happy all the time, that is.

‘’Anything you want, I’m not picky,’’ Derek says, unconsciously leaning against the bar, entering in Stiles’ space. The younger man steps back and looks at him, study him with cold golden eyes.

‘’Be right back,’’ he says, disappearing in the kitchen. For a fraction of a second, Derek is sure he saw a ghost of a smile gracing Stiles’ pale lips. But then, it was gone. He comes back a few moments later, with- ‘’A Krabby Patty with a side of fries. Don’t tell Gary I’m giving you this for the morning,’’ he says seriously, but the small attempt as a joke makes Derek’s whole day and then some.

‘’A burger in the morning?’’ he asks, but he already reaches for the salty fries. Stiles shrugs, hiding a smirk by biting his bottom lip.

‘’You told me to bring you my favorite. You’re not happy with my brownies, and then this. Next time, chose your own dinner.’’

‘’And I’m perfectly happy,’’ he hurriedly says, 8 in the morning be damned. He has a chance to talk to Stiles; he won’t let it slide.

‘’And here’s Gary coming,’’ Stiles murmurs.

‘’Wha…’’

‘’Stiles, don’t forget to… Stiles!’’ a beautiful woman with a tan skin and dark curls come rushing to Stiles’ side. She’s frowning, but nevertheless, she’s still gorgeous. That must me Melissa, Stiles’ and Scott’s mom. He sees her around the restaurant, always rushing, but always with a smile. The patrons love her and it shows how much she loves her family. ‘’What are you serving to him?! You can’t serve dinner food in the morning,’’ she complains.

‘’He wanted me to chose for him!’’ he retorts. Melissa signs loudly and side-hug him. ‘’You couldn’t bring him pancakes or waffles like a normal person would do, could you?’’

‘’It’s alright, ma’am. I don’t mind,’’ Derek says, shoveling fries in his mouth. ‘’In fact, it’s a blessing, because my uncle keeps me on a leash and I can’t eat what I want at home. Tight regime for the competitions,’’ Melissa frowns at him.

‘’Poor boy,’’ she says, shaking her head. ‘’Stiles, when you’re done, bring him a chocolate/banana smoothie. I swear; those crazy people with their crazy regime; I will have a few words with your uncle. My boy, Scott, he’s into the surf competitions as well, but if he wants the fried chicken, he will have the fried chicken,’’

‘’And that’s why Scott would die from a heart attack and not Derek,’’ Stiles says, rolling his eyes as he busies himself behind the counter.

‘’No. That’s the difference between dying happy and dying from a miserable death with no candies to feel the void.’’ Derek adds as he bites into the hamburger; and he knows why these are so popular. He almost moans at the taste.

Melissa shakes her head and kisses Stiles’ cheek before going in the kitchen, shouting orders.

‘’She’s cool,’’ Derek says to fill the silence.

‘’Yeah, she is.’’ He says absently and is ready to go tend his tables to see if the people he takes care of need anything, when a bulky young man stands next to the bar.

‘’Stiles, the coffee is cold,’’ someone says behind Derek, holding a cup of coffee with disdain. ‘’It’s not that hard to make coffee,’’ he adds in a mocking tone.

‘’Why won’t you shallow it and choke with it, Theo?’’ Stiles sneers but takes the cup rather forcefully from Theo’s hand.

‘’What a way to talk to a customer,’’ Theo says. ‘’If I were to own this place, I’d fire your ass.’’

‘’But it’s not the case, is it? You can actually go somewhere else,’’ Stiles says between his teeth. He’s focused on the coffee he’s making behind the counter and try not to let Theo gets to him. The last thing he wanted as he grew up with Theo’s taunting and snide remarks, is to be his waiter someday. But life has a way to be a bitch, sometime, and stab you in the back. He listens as he introduces himself to Derek, and why should he care? He doesn’t, but Theo has a way to go under his skin.

‘’I am…’’

‘’I know who you are,’’ Theo says with a bright and friendly smile. Stiles turns just in time to notice Derek’s annoyed look he’s shouting to Theo, but the latter doesn’t seem to notice. ‘’Surfers have to know surfers, right? And the good ones, too,’’

‘’Funny, but I haven’t heard of you,’’ Derek says, a certain bit in his tone.

Theo smiles, but it seems force this time, and Stiles, from the many years he knows Theo Raeken, he knows that Derek rubbed him the wrong way. Stiles huffs and hands him his scalding coffee.

‘’Hope you burn your tongue with it,’’ Derek laughs quietly and bows his head, but Theo glares at Stiles.

‘’I don’t know why you waste your time with this joke of a waiter,’’ he says to Derek. ‘’Oh, he was a promising surfer, just like us,’’ he says and takes a sip of his coffee, a smirk well in place. He leans closer to Derek. ‘’But then, something happens. You’re new, here. Probably haven’t heard of it,’’ he says. ‘’It leaves Stiles here a nasty scar,’’ he looks at Stiles like he is almost sorry, but it quickly transforms into a satisfied smile. ‘’Right here,’’ he murmurs as he runs his finger to Derek’s thigh and hip. Derek grabs his hand forcefully and looks at him with one of those death glare that his sisters always get intimidate by. It doesn’t seem to do the trick for Theo; no, he smiles instead. ‘’Well, a scar is better then losing a limb… or a life.’’ Stiles jumps to the counter to attack Theo; on the surprise, he didn’t have the time to anticipate the blows raining on him. Melissa runs out of the kitchen as the patrons stop talking and watch; some with horrified and curious expressions.

‘’Stop it, stop it right now!’’ Melissa yells. Derek grabs Stiles by the waist, his fist a bloody mess and Theo is laying on the ground with a broken nose.

‘’You little bitch!’’ Theo says as he touches his nose, wincing. ‘’You’re fucking damaged goods, Stilinski. Fucking crazy; you fucking belong in a psyche ward!’’ Melissa is hunched down, looking at Theo.

‘’Come on, let’s go,’’ Derek urges Stiles, tugging at his wrist to get a move on, but Stiles is still at the same spot, breathing hard. Melissa looks up at him and even though she’s furious with him and Theo -because she knows how a troublemaker the Raeken kid already has been-, her face softened.

‘’Go, Stiles.’’ Derek only hears the indignant complaints of Theo and his friends about how she let him go squat free after what _he_ did to him. Well, Theo started it, Derek thinks bitterly as he leads Stiles among the patrons, which are all looking at Stiles strangely, and even some move away from him as they reach the door.

Once outside, Stiles moves away from Derek.

‘’Stiles, are you…’’

‘’I’m fine.’’ He says coldly. ‘’Now, leave me alone.’’

‘’No way,’’ Derek shakes his head. ‘’You’re shakin’ up. Let’s talk about it,’’

‘’What are you, my therapist? I have one for years, and let me tell you, what I didn’t tell her in two years sure as fucking hell I’m not going to say to a complete stranger.’’ He says as he began to walk away from Derek.

‘’You can’t be alone right now,’’ Derek says as he catches up to him. Stiles laughs humourlessly.

‘’I’m used to be alone.’’ He says, rolling his eyes. ‘’Besides, I’m also used to Theo. It’s not the first time he tastes my fist,’’

‘’Stop acting like a badass. You’re not fooling anyone.’’ Derek huffs. Stiles stops walking and turns around to face Derek.

‘’Why do you care?’’ he asks harshly. ‘’I don’t know you! You’ve been here for like a week. Get off my back and go annoy someone else. I’ve heard you and Scott are the new best friends in town, go bother him,’’ he says and Derek can decipher bitterness and even jealousy laced his voice.

‘’Fine, I’ll go,’’ Derek finally says, ‘’But on one condition. Let’s have a real conversation right now, you and me. And I’ll have a look at your hand,’’ Stiles huffs, as if he needs conditions to be left alone by Derek.

‘’About what? About daddy issues, or, oh no, I get it; about how your life is so hard as a pro surfer.’’

‘’Shut up and come with me,’’ Stiles sighs deeply, looking over the horizon, watching the distant waves crashing to the shore. They are pretty close to the beach.

‘’Fine. Five minutes.’’

‘’And counting,’’ Derek says and beams, dragging Stiles to a place he’s now familiar with; the spot where Scott and his friends all come to surf. It’s secluded enough, surrounding by high sand dunes. Stiles sits on one of the dunes unceremoniously and Derek has no other choice but to stop and sit to where Stiles had chosen to stop.

‘’Let’s see your hand,’’ Derek says, trying to grab Stiles’ pale and bloody hand. He yanks his head away.

‘’It’s Theo’s blood. My skin isn’t broken, no fucking need to hover over me.’’

Derek put his arms behind him and leans on them, loving the warm of the sun on his skin. He looks at Stiles – his too pale skin, the dark circles under his eyes, hair disheveling (but he likes to think this hairstyle is his simply style).

‘’You go into fights a lot?’’ he asks.

‘’Only when people are being dicks,’’

‘’He did mention your accident,’’ Derek says without any preamble. When Stiles doesn’t come up with an usual sassy remark, he continues. ‘’He mentioned your friend, Allison. Am I right?’’

‘’Yeah, or just how she’s been butchered as I watched her die,’’ he says in a rough voice; his eyes were fixed on the ocean, his stare is blank, like he’s lost in an old memory. Suddenly, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts and gives Derek this look; this stare that says t _his isn’t your business_. But to Derek’s surprise, Stiles is still there, besides him. He lifts his hips a little to retrieve a joint.

‘’Do you smoke?’’ he asks.

‘’Sometimes,’’ Derek says. ‘’But not so close to a competition,’’ Stiles rolls his eyes.

‘’The competition is in what, three weeks? I’m sure you have time to lose it all before then. Relax; it’s not meth, just weed.’’

‘’Do you smoke often?’’ Derek can’t help but ask. Stiles shrugs.

‘’Only when I’m nervous,’’ Derek cocks his head and smirks.

‘’Do I make you nervous?’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Stiles murmurs as he pasts the joint to Derek. And Derek thinks it’s a win. They fall silent after that, smoke filling their lungs, and the smell of weed filling the air. It’s only a joint, it’s not enough to get high, but he does wish to see Stiles high, just for a second. He’s always so serious, or so mean and sarcastic that he sometimes wants to imagine what a carefree, laughing Stiles looks like. Scott did mention how his brother used to be; funny, caring, friendly, social-butterfly, a good son and a good friend, a good brother.

He does wish to see this side of Stiles; this is sad, angry, secluded version. But really, like Stiles said, why does he care? He came to Hawaii for the competitions, for having a good time and he doesn’t know Stiles. Why does he want to help a guy he didn’t know just a few weeks ago?

When Stiles leaves as he finished his joint, without saying a word, Derek knows he has a challenge ahead of him. He watches him go, and a couple of seconds after, Lydia comes to him with a calculating look, a sunny dress and her red hair twirling with the wind. She sits gracefully next to him, with her school books in her bag. Does she know summer has started?

‘’If you hurt him, I’ll have no choice but to hide your body,’’ she says simply, examining her nails. Derek looks at her and frowns.

‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’Stiles, of course. He’s gone through enough shit; he doesn’t need yours as well.’’

‘’…I’m confused; I have to say.’’

Lydia rolls his eyes. ‘’Going pro doesn’t mean you need to go dumb.’’

‘’Lydia, I…’’

‘’I’ve eavesdropped, I admit,’’ she says with a non apologetic shrug. ‘’Stiles is now the most insufferable human being on Earth; he’s a royal hermit, everybody annoys him, Liam’s temper is nothing compared to his, I’m still waiting on the salad he forgot when he took my command; his skills as a waiter are seriously lacking, and he’s now mean, rude and a complete asshole,’’ she says crossing her arms over her chest. She looks at the ocean, her green eyes lighter due to the sun reflecting in them. ‘’But I love him. We grew up together on this island, how could I ever hate him?’’ she questions more to herself then him. ‘’But he lost himself, recently,’’ She looks at him, giving him a weak smile. ‘’But you care, for some reason.’’

‘’I- yeah, I do. I just, god, Lydia!’’ he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, exasperate. ‘’I’m a people’s person, alright? I love people and I love when the people I’m surrounded with are happy.’’ He pauses. ‘’But he’s not. I’m a total stranger, I get it.’’

To Derek’s surprise, Lydia laces her fingers with his. He looks up and looks at her.

‘’Well, if you want to be his friend, don’t be a stranger anymore.’’

**-X-**

‘’Derek! Stop looking around like a hyperactive dog,’’ His uncle, Peter, chastises him. Derek turns his focus on him and gives him a perfected fake smile. ‘’Sorry, uncle,’’

‘’The WQS are in a few days. Stop relaxing and get the job done,’’ Peter hisses, the sun hitting on his bare chest. Derek, breathing heavily from the hours he spent practicing in the water, feels like rolling his eyes. He loves his uncle; he really does, but when he’s coaching, he becomes a totally different person who wants Derek to win, to be the best.

Yes, he wasn’t listening to what Peter had to say a few seconds before, but something, or rather someone, caught his eye. Stiles is in the parking lot of _Mel’s_ , leaning against a police car. He’s arguing with a police officer, judging by his uniform. He seems nonchalant about it, shrugging like he doesn’t care even when the older man gesticulates with his arms. Derek frowns when he faintly hears a ‘’fuck off’’ coming out of Stiles’ mouth and yes, he’s gaping a little bit because who talks like that to a police officer? From what trouble he’s caused to get the older man’s attention, it sure will escalade quickly into something worse.

To his surprise, though, Stiles walks away and the police officer only looks at him, shakes his head and goes into _Mel’s_ , shoulders hunched.

‘’’Rek, _Derek_ ,’’ Peter says louder to get his attention.

‘’Sorry, Peter.’’ Peter shakes his head in exasperation. ‘’I don’t know what got your panties in a twist, but you better get your head out of your ass.’’

Derek nods and is about to head back to the ocean for the zillion time today. Peter grabs his arm, though. ‘’No way you go there when you’re daydreaming about a pretty girl. Now, tonight, go party, get _laid_ , do whatever you want and need to get your focus on track,’’ he hisses at him. ‘’Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, be here.’’

‘’Sure thing, coach,’’ Derek says but it sounds sarcastic to his own ears. He hopes his uncle notices too. He walks in Stiles’ direction. He’s ready for the qualification, he knows he is.

… But when he sees a certain someone, everything is out the window and it’s been like that for month. He can’t say that he’s Stiles’ best friend, or that he opened up a lot to him, but since that day on the beach where Stiles said more than two words to him, he had let his guards down a little. Of course, he knows more about Stiles via mostly Scott and Lydia when they’ve notice him spending time with Stiles, they just throw information over information on him like he’s some kind of detective solving a mystery. Or maybe he is. Stiles a mystery. He knows he had a traumatic past that pretty much changed the course of his life and of his persona, but he also knows he used to have a dog named Peanut butter when he was eight, because supposedly he loves peanut butter. He also used to draw moustaches on Lydia’s face when they were ten when they were doing sleepovers and he used to draw big penises and breasts on Scott’s surfboard just to get him mad when they were thirteen.

He knows all that and more by his friends, but never by Stiles. But he smiles more. He noticed that.

When he’s with him, he’s the one to talk more, just to fill the void. To be more peaceful, he often invites him to his uncle’s house where they have a private beach; Derek loves to ride the waves when there’s no one else. It’s peaceful. Stiles often just sits on the beach, looking at him, but he’s quite. He offered him to go surfing with him, because yes, he also knows he used to be one of the best of the island and even had the chance to go pro, but every time, he shies away from it.

Over the course of the month, he knows that his attraction to the younger man is not just amical, or a broken someone he desperately wants to fix, but he has this urge, this feeling in the pit of his stomach that doesn’t want to go away when he looks at the angry, quite boy. He knows that for a fact when he has these nights where he wakes up sweaty, blood running in his veins with adrenaline and his penis aching. Usually he doesn’t remember his dreams, but it seems since his teenage years that he had a wet dream, but those dreams he remembers. He remembers pale skin, dark amber eyes looking down on him, a flat stomach, moles and a distinct mouth that is Stiles. He remembers touching his skin, the quiet moans from himself and the boy, him tugging at the brown strands… but when he looks at him, it’s his brilliant smile that wakes him with sweaty palms.

He thought it was just him, and how can he not be attracted by Stiles? He’s a pretty boy, after all. But when he caught Stiles looking at him with the same and curious heat gaze and he instantly looks away, a blush coloring his neck and ears, he knows there’s something there.

Stiles is utterly, annoyingly and frustratingly difficult to handle, so if he wants something more to happen, Derek decides to let him do the first move.

He didn’t know it was going to be so soon though, and with such intensity, Derek will feel dizzy afterwards.

Lost in thoughts, he realises he’s not very far away from Stiles anymore.

‘’Stiles!’’ he says. ‘’Wait up,’’ he jogs to him. Stiles turns his head, but ignores him. Derek expects that much. He finally walks side by side with him, but decides not to talk and respect his boundaries.

They arrive at a secluded area where it’s grassier and rocky then the usual white and smooth beaches of Hawaii. Stiles slumps down on the ground, putting his feet under the warm sand when he took off his shoes.

‘’I know you like people to believe that you’re rebellious and all,’’ Derek says as he follows Stiles on the ground. ‘’But telling a cop to fuck off is a good way to get you in jail,’’ he jokes, but his tone is still serious. Stiles only rolls his eyes.

‘’You saw that, eh? It was my dad.’’ He explains, and oh, that explains it.

‘’That explains why he didn’t chain you up in the back of his car, or you know, shot you on the spot,’’ Derek smiles. ‘’But telling your father to fuck off? Ouch.’’

‘’He’s always on my back nowadays. It’s fucking annoying,’’ he retorts, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. ‘’He’s even worse then usual because I punched Theo.’’

‘’Maybe he’s just worried about you,’’

‘’Like I said to him, he just needs to fuck off. And if you don’t want me to tell you to fuck off as well, stop trying to be my therapist and a pain in the ass.’’ Derek sighs; he knows when to step down. He shrugs good naturally and just like that, Stiles is in a good mood again. Well, by good mood, he means smirking and offering him a joint.

‘’Wanna shotgun?’’ he asks. Derek agrees. When Stiles inhales, he moves closer to Derek, parting his lips to let the smoke enter Derek’s mouth. He can feel Stiles’ damp lips and sweet breath, the smell of the weed circling them. He closes his eyes, the only sound he hears are the waves loudly crashing against the rocks. Before he opens his eyes and step back from Stiles, he feels his lips touching his and just like that, they are kissing. It’s not urgent, or passionate, or rough. It’s just the soft touch of his lips touching Stiles’ lips to seal the remaining smoke in their mouth; it’s almost shy and it’s over way too soon. When Stiles steps away from Derek, he exhales the rest of the smoke.

‘’Your lips taste salty,’’ he simply says and Derek pushes his shoulder gently with his.

‘’I’ve been in the water all day, give me a chance.’’

‘’I’ll give you one,’’ Stiles murmurs as he presses the joint to his lips.

 **-X** -

That night, he dreams about Stiles again. He’s above him, his skin bare and hot. He caresses his cheek, then his neck and his breath is warm and wet against Derek’s lips. He let out a groan as he arches his back, gripping the sheets forcefully with his hands.

‘’Derek, wake up,’’ Stiles gentle whispers against his lips, still straddling him. His voice is clear as day, his touch far too real and his weight on him is real. Derek opens his eyes and startles as he realises that Stiles is really there, in his room, but this time, unlike in his dream, he’s fully clothed.

‘’Stiles, what-‘’

‘’Shh,’’ he whispers. ‘’You’re going to wake up your uncle and Erica.’’

‘’What are you doing in my room?’’ he hisses at him in a whisper. ‘’How did you get in my house?’’

‘’Window,’’ he shrugs like it’s no big deal. ‘’I just-‘’ he takes off his t-shirt and the room is too dark to see anything but the form of his torso.

‘’Whoa, Stiles,’’ he says, now fully awake and realising what they are doing and having a wet dream about Stiles is so much different than having Stiles come into his room in the middle of the night.

‘’I want you,’’ Stiles mumbles, looking down at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. ‘’I saw the way you look at him. You want me too,’’

‘’Y-yeah,’’ Derek stutters. ‘’But you know, I’d take you on a date before getting into your pants. Simple, logical way normal human beings would do when they are interest in someone.’’ Stiles chuckles lowly and runs his hands over Derek’s bare chest. He sleeps naked, thank you very much.

‘’I’m not a normal human being,’’

‘’I’ve noticed that,’’ Derek replies, eyes round as saucers, but he doesn’t make a move to push Stiles away. Stiles becomes serious once again, the moonlight reflecting the sincerity and sadness in his amber eyes.

‘’I think too much; my thoughts are too loud and people are trying to get me, but they don’t, and it’s fucking unbearable.’’ He closes the distance between them and now Derek can feel the sweet breath -mint, coffee and something so utterly Stiles- against his skin. ‘’Can you help me forget?’’

It’s quite in the dark room, and the hands he has on Stiles’ hips tighten. How can he say no when the guy he’s been dreaming about is right there, offering himself to him? And how can he say no when Stiles asks him, without being drunk and fully consent, and the vulnerability in his eyes is what make his decision. He knows that tonight, it’s the night where Stiles fully trust him; as a friend, a lover?

Derek nods. ‘’Okay,’’ he whispers and Stiles crashes his lips to him. Derek tightens his grips on his hips, feeling the skin on his right side a little rougher. He looks down take a look, but it’s too dark anyways and before he can really do that and really feel the different skin there Stiles takes his hands away and place them over his head as he kisses his neck.

He moans quietly and Stiles quickly kisses his torso, then his stomach and takes him in his mouth. He arches his back at the sensation; the last time he had sex was a couple of months ago with his usual hookup, Braeden. The lack of sexual intercourse makes him hard very quickly. He tugs at Stiles’ arms to let him know to come up for a kiss. Stiles discards his jeans as well and then, it’s only a night of passion. A night filled with adrenaline make him forget some bits, but he remembers when Stiles was tugging at his hair when Derek entered him, kissing his long neck as he slides in him. He remembers Stiles bouncing on his hard penis, letting out soft moans and the soft slap of skin on skin and the muffled cries as he came.

The last thing he remembers as he traces Stiles’ cheek bone when they lay side by side, is the lazy, content smile Stiles gives him as he closes his eyes.

**-X-**

When Blaine wakes up, he’s alone in his bed.

Music, laughter and chatter can be heard on this particular beach where the competition for the World Qualifying series, which is where the best surfers will show their worth to be eligible for the World championship tour. After a couple of days where the surfers try to best their competitors by a series of competitions, the winner for Hawaii will move on to the WCT. These competitions happen all over the world to recruit the best of the best, and Derek is among them.

He takes a longer time to get his board ready – a beautiful design made my famous graphic designer David Carson.

He looks up from what he’s doing when he hears a familiar voice; here, not to far from him, is Stiles, talking to Scott. He fixes Stiles until he disappears among the crowd.

‘’You fucked him,’’ Erica says with a sly smile.

‘’Erica!’’ he hisses at her, frowning. He doesn’t deny it, though. ‘’How’d you know?’’ he asks instead as he focus again on his board.

‘’Relax, as much as I recognise someone who got laid just by looking at him, I’m not a psychic.’’ She says. ‘’I saw him leaving the house half naked at the crack ass of dawn.’’

‘’We slept together,’’ he mumbles, because it’s Erica, so he can’t never hide something from her.

‘’You seem awfully happy about it,’’ Erica rolls her eyes. Derek shrugs.

‘’It was just a night of fun, I guess. He didn’t stick around.’’ Somehow, saying it out loud seem more real, more heartbreaking. For the first time in a long time, Erica doesn’t make fun of him. Instead, she side-hug him and gives him a small smile.

‘’You wanted something more to come out of it, right?’’

‘’I guess, yeah. I just- he’s so infuriatingly annoying and bitchy and I never truly know what he wants or what he thinks. That boy’s nickname should be Touble instead, but somehow, I still want to be with him.’’ He finally admits. Erica doesn’t say anything; she just hugs him some more, before wishing him luck as they call the girls to debut the first circuit. Derek is not surprised when Erica wins.   

As Derek is getting ready, stretching his limbs and breathing deeply to smell the salty air, he feels a presence behind him.

‘’Hi,’’ Stiles says. Derek turns around and he’s here. While everybody, tall, skinny, fat, short, young and old were all wearing their swimsuits, Stiles is completely dressed with jeans and even a hoodie. He rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. ‘’I wanted to wish you luck,’’ he states. Looking at Stiles, looking shy and awkward make every ounce of disappointment he had when he awoke alone disappear. ‘’I’m sorry I wasn’t here this morning,’’ he admits. ‘’I had an early shift this morning at the restaurant.’’

 _Early shift, of course_. Nevertheless, Derek breathes better. ‘’So last time, you don’t regret it, do you?’’ he asks. Stiles’ eyes widen and he takes a step forward.

‘’Of course not! I-I liked it. A lot,’’ he mumbles and a blush appear on Stiles’ cheeks. ‘’Can I see you after the competition?’’ he asks and Derek can’t nod quicker. He notices from the corner of his eyes Scott, Lydia and what seems to be Stiles’ father, looking at them with looks akin to curiosity. ‘’Great,’’ Stiles sighs and smiles that lazy, content smile only reserve for Derek. ‘’Good luck,’’ he utters as he leans close to Derek and kiss him quickly on the cheek before leaving to sit alone of one of the sand dunes.

As he makes his way near the water, Scott is at his side, a lopsided smile and his board in hand. ‘’You make Stiles happy,’’ Scott says. ‘’But because it’s my duty as his brother, if you hurt him, I’d have no choice but to hide your body,’’ he says as he lightly shoves Derek with his shoulder.

Derek scoffs at that and he’s not surprised when he wins the first circuit.

He’s on the beach, surrounded by his new friends he made a month ago. Lydia finally forgot her books in order to congratulate him, Liam and Mason bicker to know who can borrow Derek’s board first and Scott, while he finished a few steps after Derek, still congratulate him on his first win of the season. He sees Theo throwing his surfboard on the beach forcefully, his coach trying to tell him that it’s only the first circuit. Ah, sore loser.

Kira had lost to Erica, but just like her boyfriend, she’s all smile while she was congratulating the two winners of the day- Derek for the men, and Erica for the ladies.

Peter is about to flaunt his good coaching to whoever wants to hear it, mainly the sponsors who are present, when Derek feels someone tugging at his hand. He looks up to see Stiles grinning at him and it doesn’t take a lot to get himself out from the tight circle of his friends, laughing and stumbling with Stiles as they make their way out of the crowded beach. Scott, Lydia and the others let them go with soft smiles as they see their old, sacred friend start healing.

Stiles leads him to what appears to be his home. He moved from his parents’ house quickly after the accident, wanting to get away, to get his own place and to just be left alone. With a waiter’s salary, the little cabin is just big enough for him. When Derek sees it, it’s as big as a shoe box.

‘’Home sweet home,’’ Stiles tells him, offering one of his rare smiles. There was an unmade bed in the corner, a kitchenette and all the necessities needed. But to Derek’s surprise, it was tastefully decorated and it appears bigger than it seems from outside. It’s cozy, painting in a cool baby blue and white colors. Noticing Derek looking around, Stiles shrugs.

‘’Lydia has a flare for decorations,’’ he admits shyly. ‘’I know what you’re thinking,’’ he says as he heads to the kitchenette. ‘’Want a beer?’’ he asks.

‘’Yeah, sure.’’ Derek says. Stiles comes back with two beers.

‘’Even my dad didn’t want me to stay in here. Said it wasn’t big enough, but I don’t shit gold. That’s all I could afford,’’ he takes a sip. ‘’Anyways, I’m rarely in here. I essentially took the place because of this,’’ he says as he comes to the door across the room and open the curtain. He steps outside where his feet are already touching the warm sand. ‘’Where there’s a small space, there’s always a bigger view.’’ He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and Derek looks at his profile, noticing the serene look upon his soft features.

The cabin overlooks the ocean, the waves crashing aimlessly on the white sand. It’s peaceful and Derek can imagine waking up in a shoe box for the rest of his life if it was for this view – and he’s not talking about the ocean, but about Stiles’ face and the last rays of the sunshine reflecting in his skin. It’ll be dark soon.

‘’I- you’re not scared,’’ Derek suddenly blurt out, internally cursing himself for his bluntness. Stiles looks at him, arching an eyebrow to elaborate. ‘’I mean, with what happened to you… Scott told me you never step a foot in the water again. And yet, you’re already looking at the ocean like you deeply miss it. Like you can’t get enough of it.’’ He explains, refusing to look directly into Stiles’ eyes, fearing what he would see. He didn’t mean to notice Stiles this much, it’s just that where he is, Stiles suddenly is.

‘’You’re right. I can’t. I-I tried, but I couldn’t.’’

‘’Come with me,’’ Derek says. Stiles tries to protest, but Derek ignores him.

‘’Derek, no. Fucking no way,’’ Stiles hisses at him, not bothering to close the door of his cabin.

‘’You don’t even know what I’m going to do,’’

‘’I may not have been to fucking college, but I can put two and two together.’’

‘’You’re getting over your fear of the water,’’ Derek easily exclaims as they head to the vast blue expand ahead of them.

‘’I’m not going in here,’’ Stiles grumbles as he stops walking, sitting heavily in the sand, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Derek rolls his eyes at his antics.

‘’Get up,’’ he orders lightly. ‘’Get your ass up,’’ he repeats as he grabs Stiles’ bicep to let him stand. He refuses to meet his gaze, frowning. ‘’Hey,’’ Derek says gently. ‘’I’m not going to force you, all right? I promise. I just want to help you.’’

Stiles doesn’t say anything. ‘’That’s not what Allison would want for you,’’ That makes him look at him, eyes widen at the mention of his friend. ‘’She would love nothing more to see you in your element again. To see you happy again. I would love nothing more, your family and friends as well,’’ he murmurs, searching Stiles’ face for a reaction from him.

‘’Okay,’’ Stiles utters softly.

‘’Okay?’’ Stiles smiles with a faint smile. Derek pushes him lightly on the shoulder as he brings an arm across Stiles’ shoulders, bringing him in a warm hug. ‘’Okay!’’ he exclaims as he laughs joyfully and loudly. He lifts Stiles from his excitement and he shrieks.

‘’Put me down!’’ Stiles orders loudly, but his laugh betrays his seriousness. Derek put him down and looks at him with an expression Stiles can’t decipher.

‘’What?’’ he asks. Derek shrugs.

‘’Nothing, I just- I never heard you laugh. You should do it more often.’’

Stiles tries to scowl, but the blush rising on his cheeks, and the way he rubs his neck show that he’s flattered by what Derek said. ‘’I’m not taking my clothes off, though,’’ Stiles says as they reach the shore.

‘’You’re in jeans, Stiles. You’re going to drown,’’ Derek chuckles, bur he sees how serious Stiles actually is.

“I’m not taking my clothes off, and that’s final,’’ Stiles states, challenging Derek with his glare. It’s a _Take it, or leave it._ Derek is not stupid; he knows what’s hiding underneath Stiles’ clothes, why he never wants to strip from his clothes when he’s on the beach and he had felt the rough skin beneath his fingers last night.

‘’You shouldn’t be embarrassed by it, you know. You survived.’’

‘’It’s just gross,’’ Stiles says lightly, like it’s not a big deal, but he knows it’s more then just an esthetical fault to his unblemished skin. ‘’It’s unappealing. I don’t like looking at it, or others to look at it,’’

Derek stops the question about his scar, knowing when it’s time to back off. Stiles is barefoot, feeling the wet sand under and between his toes. ‘’It’s the furthest I’ve gone so far,’’ Stiles admits. ‘’I tried to go in until the water touch my waist, but I couldn’t. I panicked,’’ he mumbles.

‘’One step at a time, Stiles. Remember that.’’ Derek says as he places a hand on Stiles’ lower back, his warm hand a comfort and support to Stiles. ‘’One step at a time.’’ He repeats. ‘’Do you feel ready to go in?’’ he asks. Stiles takes a moment to take it all in, before he nods determinedly.

‘’I’ll be by your side,’’ he reassures him as they slowly make their way into the water. For whoever watch it, they can easily make fun of the grown man scared of the water, but little do they know that when Stiles steps into the water, he can still feel the sharp teeth of the shark digging into his leg, feeling the rough skin of the shark marking him for life, hearing his friend scream when the shark snatch her arm. And then, the panic attacks start.

‘’Stay with me, Stiles,’’ Derek says urgently when he feels Stiles tensing neck to him when they are waist down in water, the waves gently rocking them on place. Stiles’ breath his shallow and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

‘’A panic attack, I’m having a panic attack,’’ he utters as he tries to take big gulp of air.

‘’Let’s go to the shore,’’ Derek says as he tries to grab Stiles’ arm to bring him out of the water.

‘’No!’’ Stiles retorts, focusing on breathing, in, out, in, out as he closes his eyes. ‘’I’m doing this now. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this again. Stay with me,’’ he says breathlessly. ‘’It’ll pass, it’ll pas-uh!’’ Derek presses his lips to Stiles in an urgent, gentle kiss. As they part, Stiles doesn’t have a panic attack anymore.

‘’Better?’’ Derek asks with a sly smile.

‘’Uh, much better,’’ Stiles replies as he finally breath normally. A coy smirk graces his lips. ‘’What would make this better is sex in the ocean, though. Have you ever tried it?’’ A laugh erupts from Derek. They don’t have sex in the ocean that day, though. Stiles is only capable of having water from the waist down, but it’s a start. One step at a time.

- **X** -

 _._ By the end of the week, Stiles and Derek grow closer as friends and as lovers. They don’t put a label on them yet, they just like the feeling, the idea of being together to be what define themselves. Stiles is still a mystery to Derek; a broken young man, but little by little, Stiles smiles more, laughs more and Derek considers this a win.

By the end of this week, after all the competitions were over, Derek wins, as well as Erica. They are going to South Africa for the ultimate World Championship Tour. Scott, the ever charming and puppy-like good friend that he is, organise a bonfire to celebrate the victory of the winners. That’s Scott’s special personality trait; even when losing, he’s still ecstatic by his friends’ success. He’s still one of the best in surfing, though, so he’ll continue various competitions. 

Lydia is accompanying by his boyfriend from college, Aiden, whom are laughing and joking with Kira and Mason. Liam is playing his ukulele a rendition of a _Twenty One Pilots_ songs while Scott is eating almost all of the marshmallow. Erica tries to smash a melted marshmallow to the face of a very annoyed Derek.

‘’It’ll stick to my beard Erica,’’ he whines as he tries to get away from her hand. She laughs.

‘’Come on, I’ll be _your_ beard, if you’d like,’’ she says with an exaggerated wink.

‘’Yeah, I’m sure Boyd would be overjoyed to hear that,’’ he says dryly. She rolls her eyes and purse her red and slick lips.

‘’I got back with him; he better not plays the jealous type,’’ She states. ‘’Unless he doesn’t want to get a piece of _that_ ,’’ she says as she points at her very fit body.

‘’God, you’re such a…’’ a cough interrupts their banter as all of them, including Scott who stops eating like a maniac, look towards the person who just materialise near the bonfire. The fire lights up the face of Stiles, who is standing very awkwardly, hands in his jeans’ pockets.

‘’Uh, hi,’’ he says. ‘’I was just- I mean; I was wondering if I can join. I mean, join you guys.’’ There is a pause. ‘’If you don’t mind?’’ he adds as an after thought, imagining that he may not be welcomed. Scott is the first to react and get up from the wooden bench and goes to embrace his brother.

‘’I’ve missed you, Stiles,’’ he murmurs to him, hugging him very tightly. Derek’s throat tightens, realizing how many moments were missed in the past two years where the two brothers, best friends, stayed apart. After they part, Liam hugs him as tightly.

‘’Does that mean that you’re going to teach me how to surf again? No offence to Scott, but you’re the best to teach,’’ he says eagerly, while Scott protests in the background. Stiles gives a look at Derek over Liam’s shoulder.

‘’One step at a time, Liam,’’ he simply replies. Derek stands up at that moment and instead of hugging him like the rest of them, he kisses him. He can faintly hear the echo of their friends cheering for them, but at that moment, when Derek presses their foreheads together and he murmurs ‘’I’m proud of you,’’ between their lips, only that matters.

When later that night Lydia introduces her boyfriend of one year to Stiles, Erica sits next to him.

‘’So, it’s more then a one-night stand, then?’’ Derek doesn’t reply: instead, he drinks his beer, looking proudly and happily at Stiles who is passed around among their friends, being reacquainted with all of them, obviously they had missed him and he had missed them.

- **X** -

Stiles tries to get closer with his friends after the bonfire, but it doesn’t mean that he’s his good old self again, and in fact, a week after the bonfire, he punches Theo again. Stiles didn’t ask for it to happen, it just… did.

Derek tried to coax Stiles to go deeper in the water that day when Theo and his friends came and made fun of what he was doing. Stiles tried to ignore the jabs and the taunting but just like usual, Theo knows where to hit to hurt the most: his accident two years ago, how Allison died and his scar. Stiles stepped out of the water, punched Theo’s laughing face and put his bloody face in the sand, rubbing his wound in it until Theo screams in pain.

It was his fault, really. But it doesn’t erase the disappointed looks he received from his father.

Stiles is sitting in his old living room; it still smells like salt, being so close to the beach, and lavender because he knows that Melissa use this fragrance when she does laundry. He bows his head, pouting, like a scowling child.

‘’I’m not sorry,’’ he mumbles when his father stays silent for too long.

‘’You always pick fights with that Theo kid,’’ his father says, frowning. He sits heavily in a couch facing his son.

“He started it!’’ Stiles retorts. His father shakes his head, pursing his head.

‘’I don’t care who did what. I raised you better than this,’’ he says gently. ‘’He’s going to complain about it this time,’’ he continues. ‘’I’m the Sheriff, I can’t always look the other way,’’

‘’Put me in jail, then. For assault. See if I care,’’ The Sheriff studies his face closely, a look of deep sadness crosses his tired eyes.

‘’I thought you were getting better, Stiles,’’ he sighs. ‘’I saw you getting along with your friends… with that man, Derek, is it?’’ at Stiles’ reluctant nod, he continues. ‘’You were smiling more, you were less angry- I seriously thought that this time, you were going to be okay.’’

‘’I am okay,’’ Stiles says fiercely. ‘’I am getting better, dad. It’s true! But Theo is getting under my skin.’’

‘’Ignore him,’’

Stiles scoffs. ‘’How do you want me to move on with my life when he’s always reminding me of that night?’’

The Sheriff stands up and goes to sit right next to his son. He takes his hand in his- it’s been years since he touches his son in an embrace, an accolade or simply taking his hand. The thought of it makes his heart aches. ‘’I know it’s not easy. It never will be. Right now, you think about the attack, and it keeps reminding you about the horrific things you’ve been trough, about the hurt of it all. But one day, you’ll wake up and the only thought you will have is going to be about Allison’s smiling face, the thrill you had by surfing… the bad thoughts will be replacing by the good ones. That’s when you’ll know you’re ready to move on.’’

‘’Is that the Sheriff talking?’’ Stiles asks with a faint smile. His father shakes his head and chuckles.

‘’That’s the father talking.’’ He says. ‘’I want you to know I’m always going to be there for you, because I love you. Ignore this kid Theo; he’s always been jealous of you,’’ he teases as he nudges Stiles’ shoulder. ‘’He was always jealous of your talent and how you were going pro at such a young age. He was exhilarated by your downfall, that’s how you know that he’s a bad person, and you’re not. Don’t stoop at his level.’’

‘’Thanks, dad,’’ he whispers, eyes wet with tears threated to fall. ‘’I’m sorry,’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’For not being a good son lately,’’

‘’You’ve always been a good son, Stiles. No matter what,’’ he says, voice cracking by the emotion.

‘’I know I wasn’t,’’ he shakes his head, a single tear falling. ‘’But thank you for not giving up on me.’’

‘’You’re always going to be my sweet little boy,’’ When the Sheriff hugs his son tightly, missing the warmth of his son against his body, Melissa is looking from the entryway with a happy, relief and fond look.

‘’I made cookies,’’ she exclaims as she places the tray on the table. ‘’Your favorite, Stiles. Chocolate chips with pecan,’’ she says as she sits on the other side of Stiles. It’s been awhile since Stiles stepped foot into their home, baking his favorite cookies is a most.

Before Melissa can react, Stiles is hugging Melissa. ‘’You’re the best surrogate mother I could never hope for, mom.’’ Melissa’s breath hitches in her throat. Stiles always considered her his mother; having married his father when both Stiles and Scott were very young. It was a running gag that he would say ‘’Surrogate mother’’ meaning that his biological mother will always have a special place in his heart, but Melissa is his mother as well. ‘’And I don’t mean that just for the cookies,’’ he adds as they part. Melissa laughs wetly and touches Stiles’ cheek tenderly.

‘’You turn us into such mess!’’ she exclaims. ‘’I need to fattened my boys a little. Take a cookie,’’

‘’Dad, just one,’’ Stiles warns as he sees the look on his father’s face. He grumbles. ‘’That’s right. I’m back now, so you better watch what you eat,’’

‘’So,’’ Melissa says after taking a bite. ‘’Tell me about Derek. You’re not just friends, aren’t you?’’ she asks, smirking.

‘’I don’t want to hear about it,’’ the Sheriff mumbles.

‘’I- he gets me, you know?’’ he says, eyes sparkling. ‘’He’s so great with me, dad,’’ he says, focusing on the man who didn’t want to hear about it a minute prior. The Sheriff perks at that.

‘’He makes you smile,’’ he says reluctant. ‘’If he’s good enough to make you happy again, he’s good enough for me.’’

Stiles stays for the rest of the day.

**-X-**

‘’You’re not serious… that’s awesome!... Okay, yeah… it’s just amazing, I’m lost for words, right now… Alright, okay, bye.’’ When Derek hang up the phone, he spins around and smiles so widely at Stiles the younger man is afraid that he will look like the Joker. Derek jumps on Stiles’ bed and tackles him.

‘’Good news?’’ Stiles asks with an eye roll.

‘’Great news, actually. Fucking amazing news!’’ he explains. ‘’It was Peter on the phone. A brand wants me to be their new face,’’ he says, eyes sparkling in excitement.

‘’Who?’’ Stiles asks, eyes wide open.

‘’Billabong! They want me, Stiles. Can you believe it? They are going to sponsor me when I go to South Africa and I’ll do a photoshoot for _Surfer magazine_ while there.’’

‘’I- wow, Derek. That’s amazing!’’ he says as he goes to hug Derek -his, friend, his lover? Tightly. ‘’I’m proud of you,’’ he murmurs in his ear. When they part, Derek is looking at Stiles like he sees him for the first time. It’s been two weeks since they had sex for the first time, and two weeks since they don’t talk about the giant elephant in the room. Are they just friends? For Derek, it definitely feels more.

‘’I want you to come with me,’’ Derek says.

‘’Where?’’

‘’To South Africa. For the competitions.’’ He says as he takes Stiles’ hand in his. Stiles’ breath is shaky as he looks at Derek, not knowing what to answer to that.

‘’I- I don’t know.’’

‘’We have a couple of weeks before I fly there. Take your time to think about it.’’ When Stiles is silent for too long, he speaks again. ‘’Hey, it’s not a marriage proposal. Don’t make that face,’’ he says, joking. ‘’Just two friends, going there together. I think it’ll be good for you. I honestly think so.’’ He admits gently.

Whatever dark corner Stiles comes from in his mind, when he looks back up at Derek, he smiles brightly and it morphs into the sly smirk Derek came to adore.

‘’I’m tired of being afraid,’’ he declares as he pushes Derek gently on his back and he straddles him. ‘’I just want to live.’’ His tone becomes serious once more. ‘’That’s what Allison would have want for me, right?’’ he asks to no one in particular. ‘’And as a good friend, I will be there, cheering your success.’’ He says confidently. The sly smirk is back, but something akin to a vulnerability surfaces in his big brown eyes. He’s playing with the aim of his shirt. He’s nervous.

‘’Stiles-‘’

‘’Shh… I want to show something before I chicken out. I- only my dad saw this. I never showed it to anyone else. They just know I have it, but- ‘’

‘’Your scar.’’ Derek states, looking up at him with calm, serene eyes. With a swift motion, Stiles discards his shirt. A portion of his lower left side, the skin is rugged, like it’s burn. The skin is still white, it healed the best it could. The scar travels past his jeans and Derek believes the scar continue down his hip.

‘’The shark got a number on me,’’ Stiles says shakily. ‘’He literally bit me, probably trying to chew my side and leave with it. I had plastic surgery to try to do something about it, because the skin was just falling off, and it was just… hanging. Not a pretty sight,’’ he says, trying to laugh it off, but it comes out more like a choke. Derek’s hands press on Stiles’ skin, caressing the scar and it’s like the wound definitely close for Stiles- he feels good, better about himself. Closing his eyes, he savors the touch of someone other than himself on this part of himself he found unattractive, gross, repulsive.

He opens his eyes and inhales a sharp breath when he feels Derek kissing his side tenderly. He looks up to see if it’s okay. He nods slowly, offering him a small smile. Derek maneuvers their body for Stiles to be the one on his back on his bed as Derek keeps kissing his stomach.

And the sex that follow is what make Stiles realize how gone he is on Derek.

- **X** -

‘’I am not ready, Derek,’’

‘’I’m telling you; you are.’’

‘’Who are you again, a motivational speaker? I’m fucking not ready!’’ Derek rolls his eyes.

‘’You are, Stiles!’’ Derek stresses, pointing at the ocean. ‘’We’ve been trying for weeks, and I know, _I know_ that you’re now ready to get your ass on your surfboard and do it.’’ Stiles crosses arms over his chest, challenging him.

‘’You can’t push me like that, I won’t.’’

‘’I push you because otherwise, you’ll let your fears control you and you’ll never do it.’’ Derek explains, trying to reach Stiles’ arm.

‘’Your uncle’s methods don’t work with me, I’m afraid,’’ he hisses at him.

They’ve been at it for weeks, now. One step at a time, Stiles is now able to go in the water, all body conclude. Stiles’ father calls it a miracle; Derek calls it a work in progress. The next step is for Stiles to ride his board again. Stiles was okay and ready, getting his mom’s old surfboard that she gave him as a gift before she passed away, but once on the warm sand, the ocean breeze caressing his skin, he got cold feet. Suddenly, he feels that familial pressure on his chest. He doesn’t know if he’s going to ride flawlessly the waves like he used to, or if he’s going to stumble like some ignorant first-timer. That’s what scares him and to make it worse, Theo and his friends are on the beach, riding those waves like nothing can stop them. And to make things even worse, there were at Jaws, best surf spot of all Hawaii. He can’t really blame Derek for choosing this spot, though. It’s the place with the best waves, less tourists, where surfers hang out, but it’s also there the accident occurred.

He can see Lydia, Scott, Kira and Erica from afar who were ready to tame the ocean as well.

‘’I’d prefer to read a book, or, you know, watching your half naked body riding those- ‘’

‘’Nice try, but no,’’ Derek states.

‘’Derek, I-‘’

‘’Stiles,’’ Derek says, arching an eyebrow at him. Derek notices the faint blush on Stiles’ cheek, but not the kind he has when they kiss, or the afterglow of sex, it has a feverish hue to it. He’s biting his bottom lip, a move Derek learnt to know means he’s stressed out.

Derek sighs. He might have gone too far. All he wanted was for Stiles to control his fears, but he might have been wrong.

‘’I’m sorry I pushed you. It’s okay, Stiles. You can sit this one out.’’ He says with an reassuring smile. Stiles breathes better after that. Lydia waltzes her way between them and plants a sweet kiss on Stiles’ cheek with a reasoning sound.

‘’Don’t worry, Stiles. You can be the perfect housewife and stay perfectly still,’’

‘’Hey, I’m-‘’

‘’But it’s okay, you know,’’ she says in a sugary voice, looking at her friend innocently. ‘’If you want to waste your talent by moping and moaning your existence by throwing away the only thing that truly makes you happy, go for it.’’

Stiles stares at her, shooting her daggers from his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, instead, he walks straight to where they put their towels and other necessities.

‘’Lydia, why did you say that?’’ Derek hisses. ‘’It’s not the way to deal with…’’

‘’Watch and learn. You’re still new here, after all,’’ she says as she curls some hair around her finger. By that point, they are joined by the others. They all watch Stiles getting his surfboard, and as self conscious of his body as he still is, has a black surfing suit. He walks straight ahead, ignoring his friends as he walks in the water, going straight for the first wave.

‘’And that’s how you do it. Watching you convincing him for weeks to do so- it was quite pathetic.’’ Lydia says. ‘’I’m all for not pushing, but sometimes, people needs a kick in the butt to get them moving.’’

‘’Lydia, so smart,’’ Scott says, looking impressed.

‘’Guys, look,’’ Kira says as she points at Stiles. He’s waiting the next wave and even from their view point, they know it’s going to be a big one.

‘’Is he going to do it?’’ Erica says, excited to see Stiles succeed, or fail. Derek wouldn’t be surprised of Erica looks ecstatic by Stiles’ failure.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Derek says, holding his breath. Even Theo and his friends stop surfing in order to see if Stiles, the Hawaiian former surfer, is going to do it or not.

As the wave grows, Stiles’ body disappear to let the wave roll over him and then paddle with his arms as quick as possible to try and stabilize his board on the water. In a quick motion, Stiles is standing. He’s a little shaky at first, but he quickly regains control of his body and the wave- he only makes one with his board. Derek can see by watching this how Stiles loves the ocean, how experimented he is even if he hasn’t surf in two weeks and his technique is a little bit shaky because of that. Nevertheless, he still sees the lanky kid he saw in those family video tapes Stiles’ father insists on watching with him when they first met a couple of weeks ago. In these videos, Stiles was all smiling, and talking animatedly to a Mini-Scott. He was riding those waves so fearlessly and flawlessly that Derek is not surprised that sponsors sought him out when he reached eighteen. This kid has a rare talent.

He can see it now, how much love he has for the sport, and stopping him from reaching his ultimate dream would be a crime.

‘’He did it!’’ Scott exclaims, beaming at his brother and friend. Derek can see pride shining in Lydia’s eyes and Kira has a content smile as she sees Stiles riding the waves.

After that, Stiles is like a fish in a pond; in his element, happy and free. He’s like a dolphin recently reacquainted with their natural environment. Everyday, before and after his shifts at the restaurant, he’s at the beach, getting better and better at surfing.

‘’Thank you,’’ Stiles says as he sits on his board on the sand, looking at the pinkish sky. It’s been a month since Stiles touches a surfboard after so long.

‘’For what?’’ Derek asks.

‘’For helping me,’’ he shrugs. ‘’I- ‘’ his voice began to shake. ‘’I haven’t feel this happy in a long time,’’

‘’I’m happy I could help. I- ‘’ Derek sighs and goes to take Stiles’ hand in his. ‘’You know I love you, right? You’re more than just a friend whom I happen to sleep with. I hope you know that,’’

‘’Hey, don’t go all sentimental on me,’’ Stiles retorts jokingly. His eyes shine something brighter, and his smile is sweeter. ‘’Hey… we should celebrate you being in the WCT,’’ he says as he takes a joint from his towel next to his board. ‘’Here’s to us,’’ he adds as he lights the joint. The beach is deserted.

Stiles put the tip of the joint between his lips and inhales deeply. ‘’Shotgun’’ Derek says as he comes closer to Stiles, his head tilting to bring their lips even more closely. Stiles exhales sharply to get all of the smoke into Derek’s mouth. Derek closes his eyes and hums in satisfaction before pressing his lips firmly to Stiles’.

After that, Stiles can easily say that sex on the beach is messy and uncomfortable and a pound of sand was in his crack butt the next morning, but it actually felt amazing. Especially when Derek kept uttering the words ‘’I love you’’ in his ear in a moment of passion and tenderness.

- **X** -

‘’This is incredible,’’ Stiles says, awestruck by the beauty that South Africa can provide. He’s leaning against the railing of the balcony of their hotel bedroom. For their stay in Africa, they’re going to stay at an hotel in Cape Town, a coastal town where the competitions are held. They just arrived and they can already feel the excitement in the air and the saltiness of the ocean reminds Stiles of home. He can see the blue water -that mass that made him feel alive for so many years, then feel insecure for far too long. ‘’I’ve never been outside of Hawaii before. This is exciting,’’ he adds as he’s joined on the balcony by Derek. Erica and Peter flew with them, as Erica competes as well for the women and Peter, as Derek’s coach, has every right to be there. Right now though, it’s only them as Erica is already flirting on the beach, telling people that she and Boyd are a thing from the past.

‘’Believe me, there’s nothing better than Hawaii.’’ Derek says. He hugs loosely Stiles from behind. ‘’Hawaii is home to me. Always been,’’

‘’But you’re going to leave, soon,’’ Stiles says and the words are difficult to come out. ‘’You’re going back to California after the competitions,’’

‘’Not if I can help it,’’ he announces and it makes Stiles turn around to see him.

‘’You don’t say that because of me, do you? Because if it’s the case, you’re a fucking moron,’’ Stiles grumbles. ‘’You shouldn’t do things because of someone else,’’

‘’I’m not saying it because I want to stay with you, I can assure you,’’ Derek quickly explains. ‘’Ask Erica. Or Peter. I’ve always wanted to settle in Hawaii. And besides, having you is a plus,’’ he shrugs nonchalantly. Stiles leans his back against the railing, the wind of the sea making his hair spikier and his pale skin to blush. ‘’You wouldn’t miss your family? I can’t imagine leaving to live somewhere they’re not,’’

‘’I’ve spend my whole adolescence and early adult life away for competitions. I’m used to it.’’ He explains.

Stiles hums, understanding his point of view. ‘’I’ve never asked, but… is your family into surfing as well?’’ he asks, genuinely curious.

Derek nods. ‘’Yeah, but they do it just for fun, though. I got lucky. One day when I was twelve, I was spot by a sponsor on a beach in Los Angeles. I didn’t stop ever since.’’ Derek leans against the railing, his arms dangling. ‘’My family is connected to the beach one way or another. Me? I surf. My uncle is coaching me. My mom is an oceanographer. My dad and my two sisters work at the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach.’’

‘’A fish family, then,’’ Stiles declares with a smirk.

‘’More like water lovers,’’ Derek corrects with a quiet laugh. ‘’And you, you start surfing when?’’ Stiles’ eyes glazed over and he looks over the horizon.

‘’My mom. She used to be a professional surfer. She won so many competitions I remembered I wanted to be like her. She taught me before I can say a full sentence,’’ he says, lost in memories as he remembers happier times.

‘’I’m sure she’d be proud of you,’’ Stiles looks at Derek and offers him a weak and tired smile.

‘’About what? Of me, letting go of my dreams to go wait tables for the rest of my life?’’

‘’She’d be proud of you because you try to finally move on with your life. Look at you now, you’re in South Africa, cheering on your boyfriend for the WCT and I’ll do the exact same thing for you,’’

 _Boyfriend_. Uh.

Stiles guesses he is, he just never said the word. But suddenly, he feels good, he feels alive and he loves the word _boyfriend_. Derek doesn’t seem to notice his slip up, and if he notices, he doesn’t seem to care.

He also realizes at this moment that he never talks about private things with Derek. Yes, they talked about what happened two years ago, but never about their families. Stiles knew the general of Derek’s family, but never about what they do in life, and the fact that Derek wants to live in Hawaii. They know each other for almost two months now, but somehow, they always manage to avoid these topics. Now though, it feels like being officially boyfriends is the normal thing to do, the right thing to do.

And it brings Stiles to another dreadful realization; they never been on a date.

They had sex plenty of times, but they never ate, face to face, in a nice restaurant with candles and all the cheesy stuff that comes with a date.

‘’A date,’’ Stiles suddenly says.

‘’I-what?’’ Derek asks, frowning at him.

‘’We’ve never been on a formal date.’’ Stiles says. ‘’I just realize that,’’

Derek’s mouth twitch up. ‘’Do you want to go to one?’’ Stiles nods silently. He never been to one. The better half of his life practicing his surfing methods to make sure to go professional at the age of eighteen he didn’t have the time to think about boys or girls. The last two years were lost in a dark void where nothing bright happened. Now, it’s time.

‘’Tonight, then. We’ll go to one of my favorite restaurant here. Their fishes are to die for’’ Derek announces, eyes bright as he kisses Stiles. His kisses are always full of promises.

- **X** -

 ‘’So… let me get this straight; you’ve been fucking with him for nearly two months and it’s the first time you’re going out on a date?’’

‘’We weren’t ‘fucking around’,’’ Derek says as he looks in the mirror of his hotel room for the tenth time. Erica, laying in his bed, arches an eyebrow.

‘’Talk about a slow built,’’ Erica mutters.

‘’We just never got the chance to do that. I didn’t rush Stiles into something he wasn’t ready for. It took me such a long time to get him out of his shell. He’s the one to initiate it.’’

‘’I think it’s sweet,’’ Erica shrugs. She gets up and goes behind Derek, looking at the mirror, hooking her chin on his shoulder. ‘’You deserve an happy ending. He does, too.’’

‘’He deserves it more than me,’’ he adds. He straitens up. ‘’How do I look?’’ he asks.

‘’You look hot,’’ Erica says with a sly smile. ‘’If I didn’t get back with Boyd and you weren’t on your way to a hot date, I’d sex you up,’’

‘’I’m touched, ‘Rica,’’ Derek says with a roll of his eyes. ‘’But seriously. Is it too casual? Or is it too much?’’ he asks. He is not wearing a suit, but a button down shirt, with dark jeans and dark leather shoes.

‘’Where do you take him?’’

‘’Where do you take a date in Cape town?’’ Derek asks, already knowing the answer.

Erica hums in approval. ‘’The azure restaurant. I’m green with jealousy,’’ she confesses. She steps back and goes to the door. ‘’Don’t worry, I won’t be there when you get back. You can then fuck like little bunnies.’’

‘’Why do you always turn everything into sex?’’

‘’Because everything is better with sex!’’ she says loudly as she steps into the hall, an elderly couple looking at her, scandalized. Derek scoffs and get ready for his date. He had to meet at the restaurant with Stiles; even though they share the same bedroom, Stiles had made a point that it can’t be a date if the two of them get ready together.

And he’s right, because when Stiles arrives at the restaurant, he’s not the guy with the red hoodie, or the unbranded jeans, too shy and insecure to show people an extra inch of skin. Stiles walks with confidence in his stride. His skin, always pale even though he spent his entire life in Hawaii, stand out from the crowd. He wears a dark red V-neck, well-fitting jeans with sunglasses. He doesn’t understand why he doesn’t wear glasses more often. He looks cute with those. His hair is spikier than usual and he just looks so god damned beautiful.

‘’Ready to eat?’’ Stiles asks bluntly. ‘’I’m fucking hungry’’ Derek suddenly laugh; a big, hearty laugh.

When Stiles takes a first bite of his fish, he moans. Legitimately moan and Derek has a hard time looking away. ‘’That’s what I’m talking about,’’ Stiles says with a mouth full. ‘’Don’t tell mom, but this fish beats hers.’’

‘’You moaning is distracting, stop that,’’ Derek says but he chuckles when Stiles does it again, but this time louder and it gives them a few heads turning in their direction. ‘’You’re going to hear me moan even louder tonight,’’ he says as he touches Derek’s foot with his own playfully.

‘’We got the whole night,’’ Derek says as he drinks his red wine. Stiles shakes his head.

‘’Not the whole night. You got your Billabong photoshoot tomorrow. You’re going to shake that ass for the cover of magazines. Better be in shape,’’

‘’You’re going to be there tomorrow, right?’’ he asks, hope filling his voice.

‘’Of course,’’ Stiles frowns. ‘’Why wouldn’t I be there?’’ Derek shrugs and gulp the remaining of his wine. ‘’I just really, really want you to be there.’’ Stiles knows there’s more to that sentence, but he doesn’t linger on what it means. He finishes his fish, Derek finishes his meat.

‘’Dessert?’’ Stiles asks. Derek nods. ‘’What do you want?’’

‘’Surprise me,’’ Stiles snorts at that.

‘’Again with the surprises?’’ Stiles remembers quite well when Derek wanted him to choose what he will eat during the first times they met. 

As it turns out, he wasn’t disappointed when Stiles choses the biggest ice cream plate they had, with two big brownies in the middle, with chocolate and caramel fudge dripping down the sides of the bowl, top with whip cream and cherries.

Every bite is worth it to see Stiles smiles, content and finally happy. The torments of his past forgotten.

- **X** -

The next day, Stiles is sitting on the sand as a photograph is taking pictures of Derek. He would think Derek would appear shy in front of the camera, but no. The guy is confident as fuck! Stiles is so intrigued by the set up; he never saw a professional shoot before. They are shooting on a secluded part of the beach, and it is very early in the morning, because the idea of the shoot is for Derek with his billabong surfboard and in swim trucks -Stiles is not complaining about that- with the sun still low in the sky to give a beautiful sky to make Derek’ skin to glow.

‘’Look to your right, that’s it, yeah, like that,’’ the photographer says as he flashes the camera. A couple of people are lingering behind the photographers, giving Derek instructions as well.

He’s photogenic, Stiles thinks as he digs his toes in the cool sand. That would make a great magazine cover. What he hadn’t anticipated when he agreed to come along to the shoot is Derek coming towards him with a giant smile, a hand tugging his own to get him on his feet.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Stiles hisses as he tries to yank his arm free. Derek doesn’t let go and instead, goes back to his place where the photoshoot takes place and holds Stiles tightly next to him. He smiles proudly next to him, the waking sun shining beautifully on his tan skin. Stiles can’t find in himself to be embarrassed or annoyed.

He just enjoys life.

‘’Smile,’’ Derek says as he kisses Stiles’ cheek. The light of flashes is like a Beacon – to help Stiles to find his home at last.

- **X** -

Like Stiles had predicted, Derek is the champion for the third time in a row of the World Championship Tour. Erica didn’t win for the girls, but it was a close call- such a close call that she’s already busy with new sponsors who took an interest in her.  When Derek finds a way out of the crowd, Stiles jumps on him, smiling so big his face hurt.

‘’You won!’’ he says enthusiastically ‘’I’m so fucking proud of you,’’

‘’That’s going to make my uncle’s day. Did you here him scream?’’ Stiles chuckles at that, looking at Peter who is still beaming – he may be crazy in his coaching methods, but it pays off.

When Stiles pulls away from Derek, a shy smile cross his lips. ‘’Well, I’m going to rock your world tonight. You deserve it,’’

‘’How about now?’’ Derek asks coyly with a devious smile. Stiles throws his head back and laughs, tugging on Derek’s arm to get him moving back to the hotel, but a cough interrupts them. As Stiles turns around, he’s face to face with a dark skinned older man with a kind smile and trusting eyes. Instead of casual clothes people are wearing on the beach, he’s in a classic white button up, black chino and pristine shoes.

‘’Hi, boys,’’ the man says with an easy smile, his calm demeanor making Stiles feels at ease. ‘’My name is Alan Deaton. I was hoping to talk to you before you go. Congratulations on your win, Derek,’’

‘’Thank you, sir,’’ Derek replies politely. When a pregnant pause accompanies what Derek said, Alan continues speaking.

‘’Oh, let me introduce myself. I’m representative for Fox, the sports and clothing company. Surely you had heard of it?’’ he says like a question, but by the way he smiles, it’s not a question. Just like Billabong, Fox is a well-known and well-established society. ‘’I’m talking to you right now because I want to be a sponsor of yours,’’ he says, looking at both of them, but he lingers on Stiles. The younger man beams and punches Derek in the arm lightly, excited.

‘’That’s great! You hear that, Derek? Fox wants you! Billabong and Fox want you! How amazing is that?’’ he almost shrieks. ‘’Wait… unless there’s like a close that says that an athlete can’t represent to rival companies,’’

Alan chuckles quietly and shakes his head. Derek does the same and looks at Stiles with a smile that says I know something you don’t.

‘’I understand the misunderstanding, Stiles. While Derek in an exceptional surfer, he doesn’t need me in any way to take his career off of the ground. I want you,’’ he admits.

‘’What?’’ Stiles asks dumbly.

‘’He wants to sponsor you,’’ Derek says.

‘’But I- I don’t surf.’’ He says. ‘’At least, not professionally.’’

‘’That’s why I want to help you. I’m scouting new talents, fresh faces.’’ Deaton explains. ‘’I watched you surf since you’ve arrived in South Africa and I already knew who you were. Your face seemed familiar, somehow. I knew I saw you somewhere and I knew I saw those techniques you do so flawlessly. Then it clicked.’’

Stiles shallows thickly but he knows Alan doesn’t have any ill intention. ‘’

‘’The boy who was about to take the sport by storm. You were the talk, two years ago. In this business, we just know who’s coming and who’s going. I knew you had such a rare talent. Then- you were just gone. Such a tragedy, too. But losing someone will not make you weaker, only stronger.’’

‘’Why do you say that to me, with all due respect, sir, I don’t know you.’’

‘’I tend to go too personal most of the time. I apologize, but my intentions are honorable and I stand on what I said. Fox specialise in motocross, but we also focus on surf, too. And I’d like to represent you, and you, to represent Fox.’’ He says.

‘’Are you out of your mind?’’ he says, dumbfounded.

‘’Stiles, this could be a great opportunity,’’ Derek adds.

‘’I’m not even in the sport. I can’t just jump right in with a sponsor! It doesn’t work like that.’’

‘’I’m willing to take a chance on you,’’ Alan simply says with a shrugs. ‘’I already wanted to sponsor you two years ago. Life is giving you a second chance, don’t throw it away. The next big competition with the new big players are going to be there in two months. During these months, train, train and train until your bones are aching, and until you want to give up. I’m talking to you right now not because I think you’re a charity case victim of a vicious attack, but because I believe in you and I want to work with you. I only work with the best, Stiles Stilinski.’’

He straightens his back. ‘’I give you my card. I’ll see you in two months. The competition is held in Hawaii, this year, I believe.’’

With that, he turns his back on them and walks away. Before either of them can say something, Peter walks over them, frowning, but his smile is still in place.

‘’Wasn’t it Alan Deaton from Fox?’’ because of course, Peter Hale just knows every sponsor of every company _ever_. Instead of greeting his uncle, Derek blurts out:

‘’I want you to coach Stiles.’’

- **X** -

Stiles is cleaning the counter rather forcefully; he’s been working since 8 in the morning and it’s now 7 in the evening, he had to do a double shift to accommodate another waiter who’s called in sick. End result: his back hurt, he smells coffee, fries and milkshakes in a weird combination, and he’s tired.

He came back from South Africa two days ago and he’s been working ever since to try to get his mind off of things, namely Alan Deaton and his proposal.

Melissa steps out of the kitchen, always with a radiant smile. ‘’Stiles, honey, why are you still doing here?’’ she asks, exasperated. ‘’Go hang out with your friends!’’

‘’I still have to take care of a few tables,’’ he replies.

‘’Nonsense. I’ll take care of it.’’

‘’No, it’s fine, mom. I’ll do it.’’ He takes the tray when he had three coffees on it and one chocolate milkshake.

He ignores her in order to go to the table. When he comes back, she’s still standing by the counter, arms crossed.

‘’What?’’

‘’You’re too smart to end up waiting tables for the rest of your life,’’ she declares with finality. He scoffs.

‘’Where did that come from?’’ he asks as he makes a moka latte, an Americano and cut a big piece of the peanut butter cheesecake displayed on the counter.

‘’Derek told me and your dad about this Deaton guy.’’ Stiles rolls his eyes at that and groans. ‘’No, listen here. Is that what you want to do with the rest of your life? Waiting tables, taking orders for minimal wage?’’

‘’You do it, too,’’ Stiles retorts.

‘’It’s different, sweetheart. I own the place and I built my own life around this restaurant. I love my job, but you, honey, you’re made to do something different.’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about it,’’ Stiles states firmly. Melissa frowns at him, in that way Stiles just knows she’ll have her way.

‘’I agreed to get you to work for me because you weren’t doing so well, but it’s time for you to think about your future. Do you see yourself waiting tables in 10 years?’’ she asks, arching an eyebrow at him. ‘’It’s either surfing or that,’’ she says as she dugs something from her pants pockets and put it on the counter; Stiles’ eyes widen.

It’s college brochures.

‘’Think about it,’’ Scott and Lydia barge in the restaurant at that moment and zoom in Stiles as soon as they step inside the place. Scott is beaming like the Cheshire Cat.

‘’Dude! I haven’t seen you since you came back! It’s like you were avoiding us or something.’’

‘’Nah, man. Just, you know, working.’’ He says and that’s not a lie. Melissa gives them -him- a knowing smile and leaves. ‘’We’ve heard about Alan Deaton,’’ Scott exclaims, excited.

‘’Are you going to accept?’’ Lydia asks, leaning forward against the counter, her red hair bouncing with her movement.

‘’I don’t think so,’’ he admits, wiping the counter for the thousand times.

‘’Why?’’ Lydia asks slowly, her lips jutting out.

‘’I don’t want to go professional,’’ he says.

‘’You’re lying,’’

‘’I’m not,’’

‘’Yes, you are,’’

‘’Not!

‘’Yes!’’

‘’Guys! Stop it,’’ Scott says, looking at the two friends.

‘’Then what do you want to do? Getting yelled at patrons all day?’’ Lydia asks. ‘’You won’t get a lot of job opportunities without a college degree,’’

‘’Well, good thing I’m already looking at colleges, is it?’’ he says rather roughly, pointing at the brochures Melissa left him. ‘’Now get off my back about it,’’ he says coldly as he goes to the table he’s waiting.

‘’With a guy as cranky as him, Derek sure didn’t get some last night,’’ Lydia says, unperturbed by Stiles’ rudeness and Scott choking sound as he imagines his brother’s sex life.

**-X-**

Stiles avoids Derek and Peter at all cost; he doesn’t want to hear Derek about how great of an opportunity _this is_ from Alan Deaton and how talented _he is_ and shouldn’t throw it away and he doesn’t want to start training with Peter because he simply does not want to surf again. Not professionally, at least. Everybody is at his back lately, and even though he’s grateful to have everyone back in his life like he used to, the breathing down his back is something he wants to avoid. The last two years of solitary, it made him love the quiet and the alone time. Before that, he couldn’t stand to be alone, he always needs to be surrounded by friends, noises and movements. But today, he enjoys some alone time when he needs it, when he needs to figure everything out.

So he’s alone, on the beach called Jaws; that beach that ruined so many things from him, but now, even with the force of the waves crashing down, it feels peaceful. He’s not afraid of the ocean, anymore.

And Kira Yukimura is the last person he expects to see, simply because he doesn’t really know the girl. He was there when Scott slowly, but surely moved on from Allison and he wished he could do the same.  He was also there when Lydia came back on march break of her college freshman year with a new friend, Kira. He was still in a fog of emptiness, anger and loneliness that he didn’t care about the new girl who surf like a champ and stole the heart of his best friend and brother. And he never got to really know the quirky, awkward but lovable girl.

Watching her, when she gives him a friendly smile like they know each other for a long time, makes him wish that they were close, like she was close with Lydia, or Liam. These past two years made him lose so many things.

‘’How did you find me?’’ he blurts as he watches her sitting next to him, kicking her scandals to dig her toes in the sand.

‘’I actually followed you,’’ she shyly replies. ‘’I thought you need a minute to think on your own,’’ she states, and now, he just knows why Scott fell in love with the girl. ‘’Scott and Lydia can be very insistent,’’

Stiles hums in agreement. They are insistent indeed and Lydia is used to get her way.

‘’Scott doesn’t know I’m here, if that’s what you’re thinking,’’ she says with an easy smile.

‘’I-no, that’s not what I think. I just realize that we never really talked. I mean, to have a real conversation,’’

‘’You’re right,’’ she admits when she realizes that too. ‘’Scott always talk about you like you were this foreign brother,’’ she says with a chuckle and Stiles let out a small laugh as well.

‘’Yeah, well… I guess I wasn’t really there for my brother lately.’’

‘’You don’t need to dwell on the past, Stiles. You know that I admired you?’’ Stiles lifted his head to look at her, surprised. She nods eagerly.

‘’One day, when Scott and I began to date, we gathered at Lydia’s place and we end up watching old video tapes of you guys when you were kids at competitions. Everybody was good, even that little prick Theo,’’ Stiles laughs at that. ‘’But you were just something else. As a girl who’s very awkward, I never envisioned surfing professionally.’’

‘’But I watched you, you’re really good,’’

‘’But not good enough to go pro,’’ she gently rebuts. ‘’But you were standing on that surf like it was nothing, Stiles.’’ Stiles tries to say something, but she interrupts him. ‘’What I’m trying to say, Stiles, is that you have talent. ’’But,’’ she continues. ‘’It’s okay if you don’t want to surf anymore. Nobody is going to be mad. Life is too short to do something you don’t enjoy.’’ She squeezes his hand.

‘’I love surfing,’’ he admits after a pregnant pause. ‘’I love the feeling; the rush it gives me. I guess I’m just overwhelmed when I was approached by that Deaton guy. And Melissa and everybody are just giving me these looks and college advice, or mentioning this Alan guy like I need to make a life changing decision right this moment, and it scares me. I’m happy to have everybody back like it used to be, but sometimes, I just wish people would just leave me alone.’’

‘’You’ll know the right decision when it will come to it.’’ Kira reassures him. She takes his hand. ‘’It’s okay to be scared. Just, don’t push people away. You have no idea how happy everybody is to have you back in their lives.’’

Stiles doesn’t say anything to that, he watches her get up, but before she can leave, he speaks.

‘’Kira?’’

‘’Yeah?’’ she said, turning around.

‘’Do you want to know what is my biggest regret from these past years?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Not getting to know you,’’ Kira’s eyes soften and a smile graces her lips.

‘’We still have plenty of time.’’ She reassures him as she leaves him be. He takes out a joint, lights it and closes his eyes as he waits for the weed to create its magic.

**-X-**

The sky is a beautiful orange and pink mixture when Stiles decides to go see Derek at his house. He’s sitting alone on his private beach. He turns around when he hears Stiles approaching.

‘’I’m sorry I avoided you these past few days,’’ he mumbles as he sits crossed legs next to Derek. Instead of the pout, or the angry eyebrows he expected from Derek, he did not expect for Derek to shrug good naturally, snaking an arm tightly around Stiles and kiss his neck.

‘’It’s okay,’’ he says. ‘’I’m just glad you try to figure things out,’’ and that’s why Stiles fell in love with this man; this patient, comprehensive man.

‘’Well, what are we waiting for?’’ Stiles asks. ‘’If I want to beat my competitors, I need a serious training, don’t you think?’’

‘’Are you serious?’’ Derek says, dumbstruck but gets up to follow after Stiles. The latter strip to only his boxers.

‘’Very serious,’’ he nods.

And that’s how his intensive training began.

**-X-**

Derek did not kid when he said that Peter takes his job very seriously. Every morning, Peter makes Stiles runs alongside the beach at the ass crack of dawn. He can’t even have the excuse to work the early shift as Melissa magically told him not to worry about work, _that viper_.

Peter watches his diet like a hawk and watches when he sleeps. _Seriously_. He spends almost all day in the water, doing what the hell Peter wants him to do and he comes back out of the ocean looking like a prune. Three weeks of it and it’s already a nightmare. There’s a month and a half to go of it.

‘’I don’t know how you put up with him for so many years,’’ Stiles says as he lays on the sand, breathing fast. Derek chuckles as he presses a hand to Stiles’ wet hair.

‘’I’m a titled champion three times in a row,’’ he retorts. ‘’Peter may have his attitude and his way to do things, but it pays off. Trust me.’’

‘’Guys, guys!’’ Scott yells at them as he runs on the beach, a magazine in hand, followed by Lydia, Mason and Liam. ‘’Look at his!’’

‘’Hello to you too,’’ Stiles retorts dryly as he sits up, but his sarcasm is long gone and his throat his dry when he sees the next issue of Surfer Magazine. ‘’You’re fucking kidding me,’’ he murmurs as he looks at the cover; it’s the photoshoot Derek did in South Africa, or rather, the photoshoot they did _together_. ‘’Fuck my ass,’’ he exclaims, eyes wide.

‘’Already did,’’ Derek retorts with a smirk. Stiles ignores him, still focus on what he sees.

‘’You look good on the picture, Derek,’’ Liam gushes, his fanboy crush still visible, to everyone amusement. ‘’You too, Stiles,’’ he sheepishly adds.

‘’Stiles, you’re like a superstar!’’ Mason says excitingly.

‘’Superstar is maybe too big of a word,’’ Stiles says and he turns his head and cocks it to look at Derek. ‘’You knew,’’ he says. ‘’You did it on purpose,’’

‘’Stiles, before you get angry, let me explain,’’ he hastily says.

‘’But it was your photoshoot, your chance to shine.’’

‘’You still don’t understand, don’t you? This,’’ he held the magazine tightly. He can see the picture of them both, tightly pressed together on the beach, the pink sky behind them. Derek’s face is slightly turns to look at Stiles who had a radiant smile as he gazes at the camera. ‘’Surfer Magazine is a huge deal and I just wanted people to know that you get back in the game. If you want too. I didn’t really think; I’m sorry.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Stiles says, no trace of anger or resentment on his face. He’s tired of feeling oppressed, or angry all the time. If Derek is willing to give him a little push in the back, he’s willing to sacrifice what should have been his chance to shine and share it with him, he’s not going to let anger ruin it. He’s done with punishing himself and feeling sorry for himself.

‘’Stile, when dad saw this he almost had a heart attack!’’

‘’Look at the article,’’ Lydia says as she opens a complete page with an article about him. The large lines were saying:

_Stiles Stilinski was the revelation two years ago. The native Hawaiian surfer excelled in his skills in the ocean. He was going to go professional but unfortunately, a tragic encounter with a shark let him disappear from the scene. Seeing him side by side with champion Derek Hale leaves us all in awe; is Stiles Stilinski back in the game?_

‘’They make it so dramatic, I know,’’ Lydia says. ‘’You should have seen Theo’s face when he saw it. Priceless,’’

‘’I bet,’’ Stiles absently replies, still looking at the magazine held tightly in his hands. Things are looking up.

**-X-**

The weeks come to pass, and Stiles works, trains and take time to hang out with his friends- simply put, he has the time of his life and he loves every second of it. He cherishes it, even. It’s almost August, and he knows that people will return to their little routine for the year soon; Lydia will go back to school. Even though the city is not far from here, it’s still a change. Scott has a competition in South France very soon and Liam and Mason are leaving for college for their first year, too. No time to feel nostalgic, or sad. But it’s still a bummer as he realizes he could have two whole years with them if he wasn’t in a numb buzz all this time.

It’s the day before the big competition and Stiles is ready, and on edge. It’s not the WCT, nor the WQS, but it’s still an important competition to show off future fierce athletes.

‘’Now, you remember,’’ Peter says as he claps Stiles in the back. ‘’You got this, alright? You worked hard these past two months, and I wouldn’t have anything but for you to win this thing. Prove Deaton that you deserve it,’’ Peter continues. ‘’No, fuck that. That he deserves you.’’

‘’I got it,’’ Stiles affirms with a curt nod. ‘’Thanks, Pete,’’

‘’You know, Stiles,’’ Peter says as he watches the waves crashing unto the shore, the salty air filling his lungs. He’s polishing his board near his garage as Stiles is leaning against the porch of the house. ‘’You remind me a little bit of me.’’ Stiles arches an eyebrow as the older man continues. ‘’All you ever wanted to do with your life is surfing. You have it in your blood and people just notices how much you love it, how far you can go.’’ He points a finger at him, the sun beating down on his naked chest. ‘’But you have the opportunity to do it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t good enough, or wasn’t lucky enough to go professional.’’

‘’So you bump all of your inspirations on your nephew,’’ Stiles concludes with a smirk.

‘’Exactly,’’ he chuckles and shakes his head. ‘’I decided to help people who actually have a shot at this. Derek did, and now, I’d like to be your personal trainer.’’

‘’What?’’ he asks, breathless.

‘’You’re good, kid. Give me a hand with this, would you?’’ he asks Stiles, directing his gaze to his blue and orange board.

Stiles helps him without saying a word, but he has a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the afternoon.

That night, they decide to have a fire where they use to hang out; nobody comes here, there are no lifeguards as well. It’s empty, silent and Stiles just loves it. Beers are scattered everywhere on the sand, laughter and music are heard. Boyd arrived a week ago and still haven’t left Erica’s side, Lydia, Kira and Liam are snuggling as they melt marshmallows and Mason and Scott try to drown themselves in liquors.

‘’Come with me,’’ Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear. He takes Stiles’ hand in his own and drag him away. ‘’Did you ever had sex in the ocean?’’ he asks in a rough voice and the whine Stiles let out make Derek chuckles. ‘’During the night?

‘’Mm… like, skinny dipping?’’ Stiles asks but he already discard his shirt. ‘’You are full of surprises,’’ he discards all of his clothes and Derek did the same, looking at Stiles with an angry gaze. He takes a step closer, cups Stiles’ neck and kisses him.

‘’I like it when you kiss me like that,’’ Stiles says breathlessly. Derek traces his index to Stiles’ sternum, tracing the flat lines of his stomach to come rest of his belly and traces his bellybutton, until he touches Stiles’ erect penis. He gives a soft tug, hearing Stiles’ sharp intake of breath. Derek kisses his neck, his collarbone and comes back to his mouth to shallow his moans.

‘’Derek, I want- I want more,’’ Stiles whines.

‘’What do you want, baby?’’

Fire runs through Stiles’ veins when he tugs on Derek’s hand to lead him in the ocean. When the water touches their torso, Stiles turn around and kisses him forcefully, arms going around Derek’s neck.

‘’Fuck, Derek,’’ Stiles moans as he puts his legs around Derek’s waist as the older man thrust his hips forward.

‘’Stiles, Stiles, baby,’’ Derek repeats as a mantra until he comes, muscles like jelly, letting their cum get washed by the water. The moon is the only light to illuminate them both.

‘’That was hot,’’ Stiles says with a laugh.

‘’Hotter then the sun, baby,’’ Derek replies as he captures Stiles’ lips once again.

 **-X** -

The day of the competition, it’s a sunny day. The beach chosen for it is Ho’okipa beach, in Maui. Stiles can’t lie to himself, but he’s nervous. Derek watches him with apprehension in his eyes, but he believes in him.

‘’Remember,’’ he says. ‘’It’s okay if you’re not at your best. It’s going to be your first completion in a long time.’’

‘’What he’s trying to say is it’s okay if you fail and you suck balls, we’ll still love you,’’ Erica says with a giant smile.

‘’Thanks,’’ Stiles deadpans. It’s like the whole island population gather here today to watch the competition, seeing how many people are on the beach. Stiles spots his dad and Melissa sitting in chairs, talking animatedly with each other. All his friends are here, even though he wishes they are not because if he fails, he doesn’t want people he cares about watching him fail. That just sucks.

What sucks more is that Theo competes as well.

And that’s when Theo spots him.

‘’Stiles, here for the competition?’’ he asks.

‘’Yep. Looks like it,’’ he replies.

‘’Well, good luck,’’ he says as he taps Stiles briefly on the shoulder. ‘’Don’t want you to get bitten by a shark again,’’ he adds.

‘’If a shark would bite you, he would spit your limbs out of its jaws because of how awful you taste,’’ Lydia retorts. Theo scoffs and rolls his eyes.

‘’And why are you here, Theo? For this competition, I mean?’’ Stiles asks. When Theo is silent, he continues. ‘’Oh, that’s right. You are still trying to go pro, I imagine. You’re trying for what, two, three years, now?’’ Stiles hums. ‘’That’s just sad.’’

‘’Stiles Stilinski,’’ a new voice says.

‘’Mr. Deaton,’’ Stiles greets. ‘’It’s good to see you again,’’ he shakes the man’s hand, completely ignoring Theo in order to greet the man. ‘’I’m glad you decided to join us today. I’ll be watching you and my offer still stands. Fox will benefit with a face like yours.’’

When Alan Deaton gives a curt nod to Stiles and all of his friends, he turns back to Theo. ‘’Do you already got a sponsor? No? Well, that’s just too bad.’’

‘’You-you can’t be serious! That’s unfair and- ‘’

‘’Enough,’’ Stiles roars. ‘’I’ve had enough with your jealousy. You can hate me all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that people who deserves to win, will win. You waste too much of your time hating on people instead of training your butt off; maybe that’s why your career doesn’t go anywhere.’’ He hisses in Theo’s face.

When Theo leaves the group, Mason speaks. ‘’Wow. Intense,’’

- **X** -

Stiles is sitting on his board, completely at ease now that he’s able to focus and ignores his surroundings. The claps and the cheer of the crowd on the shore is just a distant buzz. He can here the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his heart pumping, his breathing heavy and heady.

‘’Here comes nothing,’’ he murmurs to himself as he looks at the clear blue sky. ‘’This is for you, Allison.’’ He waits for the next big wave and goes under water. As soon as he resurfaces, he paddles rapidly. Theo was before him and he did good for himself, but not a record. He knows he can beat him. It may be childish, but he didn’t punch Theo this time around; he calls it progress.

He’s solid on his surfboard as he rides the wave, the curve of it is forming around him, creating a big tunnel. He knows that if he’s able to stay put, stay stable, he’ll be good.

He glides his fingers in the water to get the right amount of speed and stability and at that moment, it’s like he hears a gentle voice, a whisper of encouragement, but it’s gone before he can really process it. Imagination, illusion, wishful thinking; he doesn’t know.

The last thing he knows, he’s kneeling on the white sand, surrounding by his smiling friends and boyfriend, his father clapping him on the back as they announce his score.

It ends with him winning.

**-X-**

That evening, the beach is calm, everybody got home, but Stiles stays, sitting on the cool sand, his toes digging the ground. A serene smile grace his lips as he remembers when they announce him as the winner of the competition; when Alan Deaton approached him again to congratulate him and that his offer still stands, how his father looked at him with pride shining in his eyes, how his friends were here for him, the feeling on Stiles’ skin when Derek kissed him, he feels whole.

‘’Hey, you,’’ Derek says as he sits next to him.

‘’Hey,’’ Stiles replies. ‘’So I was thinking,’’ he says nonchalant.

‘’Yeah?’’ Derek nudges his shoulder with Stiles’ playfully.

‘’It’s true that I live in a shoebox.’’

‘’A shoebox with a killer view,’’ Derek adds.

‘’What if I don’t want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a purse, or a hat?’’

‘’… are you quoting me F.R.I.E.N.D.S?’’ Stiles shrugs with a coy smile. ‘’I’m just saying that since you want to stay in Hawaii, it’ll be nice to get our own place, you know? I’m sure you don’t want to live with your uncle for eternity, and I’d like to get something bigger… what do you say?’’ Derek is silent for a moment and Stiles worries his upper lip, until Derek brings his hand to cup the side of Stiles’ head.

‘’That’ll be amazing, Stiles.’’ He murmurs, adoration shining in his green eyes. ‘’With a view on the ocean,’’

Stiles nods, because that’s a must.

With his long fingers, he grabs a joint from his back pocket, smiling sheepishly at Derek. He arches an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

‘’I thought you were only smoking when you are stressed out,’’

‘’For celebrations, too. I just won the competition, I have an awesome boyfriend, amazing friends, dotting parents… that’s a good reason to celebrate, don’t you think?’’

‘’Let’s do a shotgun, then,’’ Derek replies in a murmurs, two cm from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles grins and lights the joint.

‘’Let’s get high,’’ he declares as he inhales and exhales the smoke in Derek’ mouth to create a circle of smoke, the only sound to be heart is the waves to soothe them.

Fin


End file.
